Slipping Away
by FaTaL DiStRaCtIoN
Summary: When her sister got sick everything went downhill.Nova's life was no longer hers.After years of being sick Liz, finally took her last breath and with it Nova's last strand of sanity.Now with her sister's death added to her name she's taken to daddy's Slam
1. Losing all hope

****

Author's Note: New story, so read and review! I already have up to chapter 11 written so if I get reviews and you guys like it I could have a chapter up a day!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick or anyone else from the movie, only the ones that you don't recognize.

The white walls, the beeping monitors, the dying patients and the busy doctors were nothing new to me. I've known the inside of these walls for years now, felt like home. I guess it really was, I slept, ate, and pretty much lived there. I never left the tiny room for more than an hour, never took my eyes off the sleeping form in the bed. Although many times I found myself wishing I was in that spot. You would think with all this technology that we now have that we would be able to figure out a way to find cures to all these diseases. But see no one wanted to spend the money researching a cure, nah there was to much spent on space travel and exploring other galaxies.

It was known as, Gjsuen, suffering went hand and hand with it. It was very rare, 1 out of 10 million, but if you were unfortunate to have it there was no escape. It started out as a common cold believe it or not but then it progressed like there was no tomorrow, though it took years. No one knows how you get it or all that shit but they do know what it does. It attacks anything that is in its way but oddly enough doesn't shut it down right away. Days, weeks, even years can pass before it decides when to pull the plug almost as if its enjoying the pain its causing.

I watched as it slowly shut down my sisters body, every second, every minute, every god damn day for years. I couldn't stop it, couldn't help her and that hurt the most. For about four years now I have been in this damn hospital watching her slowly slip away. She was 11 when we first found out, I was only 14.

Our parents were rich beyond anyone's wildest dream and well we were left alone a lot of the time but didn't care. Even though there was a three year age difference between us we were like two peas in a pod. Practically attached at the hip, at least that's what everyone said. Everything that we came across we did together. It was perfect until she got sick.

After about a week or so of her throwing up and coughing all over the place my mother finally took her to the doctor. I held her hand the whole time he checked her out and ran some tests. An hour passed, the results were in, we had to step outside. I knew it couldn't of been good. If that wasn't any indication of what was to come my mothers face sure was. I never saw such devastation, didn't know what it looked like…..until then. She tried to hide it but not hard enough. That night I found out why from hiding on the stairs listening to my parents, and wondered why not me? Thunder scared me back up to my room. It was raining that's when I realized I fucking hate rain.

It was her 15th birthday last week and I've never seen so many presents. We had a huge party in her tiny room and I've never seen such a huge smile either. Our parents were there with about 30 others. They never understood small. Of course they had to leave early because they had some important dinner to run off to. I think I saw them about 3 times at the hospital, twice because they had to pay for the treatments and the other time being her birthday. They had the money so they kept upping her treatments trying to postpone the inevitable.

You couldn't even recognize her anymore. Her long blond hair gone, the bright blue of her eyes disappeared, bumps and blotches covered her once beautiful skin, she was all skin and bones now. It took along time and I had to watch all of it. She's been bed ridden since she's been here and sleeps most of the time, the pain is usually to bad to do anything else. The drugs worked for about the first year she was here but now they don't do shit. Her transformation into what I see now is one thing but now its starting to effect her mind and I'm not sure I can handle that.

"Nova where are you?" She whispered.

"Right beside you kiddo." I ruffled her hair as I sat on the corner of the bed.

"I thought you left."

"Me? Come on Lizzy I'm always here."

"I know I was just checking." She paused, "What time is it?"

"Almost 2 am, you better get to sleep."

"That's all I do is sleep!" She huffed but I didn't miss the pain cross her face when she did.

"Well you need your rest so you can build up your strength and we can go home." Tears slipped from my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. I felt her hand touch mine, she knew why didn't I?

"This is my home." Lizzy told me quietly, I lost it.

"This!" I shouted "This is not your home Liz! It's far from here away from all this. Where we grew up, this is a damn hospital you know that." I wasn't mad at her, not in the least but more at myself.

"I know but that's what it feels like, I'm sorry Nova."

"It's not your fault kiddo, you don't deserve this."

"You think you do, it wasn't meant to be. I want it to go back the way it use to be where it was just us. I got sick and that all changed and now I'm stuck in this bed for the rest of my life while this disease slowly kills me. I've accepted it why can't you?" How could she accept it just like that? I never will.

"Because you're my sister! This isn't suppose to happen your only a damn kid. Why?" I couldn't hold them back any longer and I sank to my knees in defeat. I felt so helpless and there wasn't anyone who could save my little sister.

"Nova!" Her shriek brought me out of my thoughts. She was shaking violently and the monitors went crazy. Loud beeps and screams could be heard thought the room while I rushed to her side. Blood was coming from her mouth but her eyes were locked with mine. It was almost like she was trying to reassure me, calm me down but that made it worse. Not seconds after nurses and doctors flooded the room. Some had needles, others had pills I searched her eyes once more before I found my answer and I snapped. I drew out twin knives and stood in front of them with a mood like no other. They saw them and immediately stopped.

"Anybody so much as fucking breathes to hard your dead. Understand?" My voice was deathly calm. There were six, four nurses and two doctors, two of the best. I checked the bed and Liz was recovering, sweat was everywhere, monitors finally quiet.

"Nova why, why are you doing this?" a nurse asked visibly shaking.

"Why? Do you think she likes getting fucking poked every time with one of you goddamn needles or shoved a new batch of pills every half hour? It doesn't fucking work! It doesn't help the pain and it doesn't fix the fucking problem! No you guys just rush in here to quiet her down because its your job! Your not helping her. For four years I've watched this, not anymore, its your turn to suffer." I shouted waiting for someone to do something stupid.

"You knows there's no cure!" One of the doctors said.

"Shut the fuck up." I walked over to Liz who was looking worse every minute.

"It's not their fault Nova, don't hur.." she coughed up blood but didn't bother wiping it away.

"Listen kiddo I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to go home. I promise." Her hand touched my face and I knew.

"I want to be buried under the big oak tree Nova, the one where we use to climb and swing off of into the lake." Tears fell like a waterfall as the life slowly slipped from her grasp.

"I love you Nova, I'll always be there right beside you where I belong." She smiled and that was it, my sister was gone……forever. I let go and felt such a rage, my blood was boiling at an all time high.

"I'm sorry Lizzy…." I whispered before I went off and killed everyone in that room. When I was done I couldn't see anymore white only red. By then the hospital was frantic, they heard the screams. As gentle as I could I went over and picked up Liz. I walked right down the hall and through the front doors. Everyone just watched me go with my sister, to scared that I might kill them too. They were right I would have if they would of got in my way. I had a promise to keep and nothing could stop me.

It took 2 and ½ hours but I finally made it to the enormous oak tree near the lake. I got a shovel from the shed and started my dig. It felt like forever but I finally done it. It took shear will power to place her in the deep hole and cover it up. From the lake I found little rocks which I placed around the grave. My knives seemed to itch so I carved Lizzy in the biggest stone I could find and laid it on top. The house was only over the hill which looked over everything, it was our home. I was exhausted and collapsed next to the tree to keep eye over my Lizzy.

I never heard them only felt the cool metal of the cuffs that were now surrounding my wrists. I was to out of it, but I knew they'd come not like I was hard to find either. It didn't matter anymore.

I was soon taken off planet and escorted to a planet known as Klixe which would decide my fate. It was our neighboring planet, one of the many that my parents owned. I was shoved in a cell waiting for my trial which I already knew the out come to. It was all over.


	2. The CCC

**__**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, here you go…

My father was a powerful man, one with many ideas and overwhelming greed. You could give him the world and he would expect more, just how he was. He was never a big part of my life, of ours, but still our DNA matched and he was my father. He was known as Memo Servio, not one to piss off or you bit the bullet. It wasn't hard to figure out, you screwed with him you didn't see the light of another day. But no one said anything, not a damn word.

He was the owner of the biggest Slams in the universe, passed down from generation. His great grandfather built the first one and it will always remain so he says. A business man at heart, the more convicts that fill his 30 or more Slams that he owns, the more money he makes. Since he's in charge he can practically do whatever his heart desires with them, including the criminals as well. He bought several planets to put these "facilities" on them. But they were just a small step in what he really wanted to accomplish.

His ultimate dream was to build a Criminal Control Center, the C.C.C. This idea of his was the first of his kind and of course with him being so filthy rich know one asked questions, just sat back and watched the show. There would be no more criminals, was what he would always say, that was the idea but he had his own plans. Memo wanted it all, the whole universe and them some. And if he could control all his convicts that over filled his visions of hell, it would be a piece of cake. To be able to control them though, they would have to inject them with a microchip that would travel in their bloodstream, making its way to the brain and then finally lodging itself in. A central computer could work it at all times anywhere they went. Being able to control their thoughts, feelings, and actions at any time was something else. But no one knew about this, didn't have a clue. They all thought that he was trying to make the universe a safer place. Okay right!

Supposedly what they were doing was pre programming the chip so it would balance everything out and even fill things in that were missing. It would erase their memory so they couldn't remember the destruction that they caused. They would receive a new identity and start over never knowing what they use to be. But see in ever good thing there was always a hint of evil lurking at the surface.

But dear daddy knew I knew all about his sick little plan, how much he craved power, it was like a drug to him. Had to have his fix every so often. I always wondered what he did in his huge office late at night. Usually it was always locked and no one stepped inside unless you were invited. I've only been inside once and that was the time I found out everything.

He was running late for one of his talks about the new project, when he shut the door but never locked it. I've been waiting for years to see what was hidden behind the door and finally had the chance to find out. But not I don't know if it was the smartest move. As careful as I could I slipped in watching where I stepped and what I was doing. Making my way over to the desk, I noticed papers scattered everywhere and many in the trash. I flicked through some of them on the desk but none were really important and that's when I sank in the plush chair trying to open the drawers. Course they were locked and I had no idea where the key was, probably had it with him. Drawing the knife from one of my hidden pockets I was able to pick it and all that greeted me was a vanilla folder marked **_PROJECT C.C.C._** in big bold letters. Photos were first, mostly of a wooded area, where the building was going to be built. Next was all the information, took me hours to read but when I was finished I came to one conclusion my father was a bastard.

It wasn't until weeks later that I found out he knew out my little expedition. I just got in from the hospital one night running home to grab more clothes and to take a quick shower. It was late and I was exhausted but I had to hurry I didn't like leaving Liz alone especially at night. When I was coming back down the stairs ready to head back I noticed him sitting in the living room drinking his scotch.

"You know Nova, I have killed people for less. Lucky you're my flesh and blood." He slurred watching me like a hawk. He knew but how? I was so careful or so I thought.

"Lock gave you away, would of got away with it if you would of found the key." He pulled it from his pocket dangling it in the air.

"But then again there are worse things then death." I shiver at his words and he laughed at my discomfort.

"I'm sorry." I whispered not knowing what else to say before turning to leave.

"You will be sweetheart." That's when I knew, he would screw me any chance he could. And now, hell now I practically handed it to him on a silver fucking platter.

I'm not sure how long I was in the holding cell could have been weeks, could have been months. Because my parents had money, my trial was fairly quick I didn't have to wait years like a lot of other criminals. It was hard to say, I was a criminal, scum of the earth, hated by anyone who laid eyes on me.

In a bright orange jumpsuit, hand and ankle cuffs I was led into the room full of people awaiting my sentence, wanting me to rot for my behavior a short while ago. I saw my parents first, they were sitting in the front row dressed as if they were going to a cocktail party. My mother's eyes were filled with sorrow but she chose him over me, over Liz, so she was just as evil. My father on the other hand was looking dead at me giving me his famous I - got - you smile, eerie almost. They didn't even provide me with a lawyer, no the court did. Gave me one from the bottom of the barrel. Didn't matter wasn't going to win anyway. The jury was next, some held compassion in their faces but I saw most had already made their decision. I recognized some of the doctors and nurses families sitting in the stands, some were crying others were trying not to come over and strangle me. I just might of let them do it. But the strange thing was I didn't feel guilty after all this time, I still felt I did what I had to. The person I saw next I did not expect. My boyfriend, Lewis of three and a half years, sat in the back shaking his head. We got together right after my sister got sick and he's been my rock through all this. I was really going to miss him. Before I sat down I glanced at him one more time and he mouthed the words "I love you." Smiling, I knew I could get through this.

The trial went pretty fast much to my like. I sat there gazing out the window letting my mind wander back to when I was happy, when Lizzy was still alive. It all seems like yesterday, now all I have is the memories to keep me company well and the animalistic rage that was slowly building up inside me. Bastard was smiling as one of the nurses from the hospital told everyone what she heard and saw. The facts were laid out, I didn't deny or accept any of the just sat there like I was dead. And in reality a part of me was there was no point in fighting anymore. This raged on for a week before the decision was finally made. My lawyer tried to get me off as temporally insane but it was no good, the jury didn't buy it. I don't think anyone in the room did, except maybe Lewis.

"We the jury, find Nova Servio as guilty of all seven accounts of murder." That brought me out of my trance seven? I only killed six, oh know not….

"What?!" I shouted, "I only killed six, whose the seventh?" This was the only time I spoke during the whole goddamn thing.

"Miss Servio, you are sentenced to five consecutive life sentences at Uland Maximu, a Slam for all kinds of scum." I heard of that place, hell I should have my father owned it. Damn he probably bought the judge, jury too. Should of known.

"Whose the seventh?" I yelled not caring about my sentence, what was the point? I looked around at all the happy faces, I was being put away. Lewis was behind me when I turned around in my chains.

"Lewis, whose the seventh? Please tell me." I pleaded my lawyer walking away.

"Liz, Nova you killed your own sister." His face fell and I lost it, completely.

"What?!?! I didn't kill her Lewis, I didn't kill her!" I screamed as the guards came to restrain me. I struggled hard screaming the whole time that I didn't do it. No one believed me, no one cared. Took three of them to bring me down and shoot something in my arm. A haze fell over my eyes and everything around me was slowly becoming blurry. Memo stood feet away with a glare in his cold calculating eyes. He bent down to my level just staring at me.

"I told you." Was all he said and that ripped through me all I saw was red. I lunged as hard as I could for all I was worth. I landed on top of him trying to choke him with his silk tie. The guards pulled me off before I finished the job and started dragging me away.

"I'll come for you." I yelled before the drug finally hit me and I was out.


	3. Only time

****

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their support! Couldn't do it without you guys….. **Arche De Katze****, Rogue Kitty, Nova 11, & VinsDaredevillvr. **This chapter goes out to you!!

I awoke some five days later unchained in a cell but still in my orange jump suit. At first I thought it was all a dream but then I rolled over and hit the firm concrete floor. Realization finally set in and this was it. I was in daddy's Slam, never though I'd be here. Rolling over I didn't bother to get up still a little tipsy from whatever the hell they gave me. There wasn't anyone else in the cage with me which I found odd. Slams were too full to not put two or even four in a cell. Something was up.

The cold was finally getting to me when I heard heavy footsteps headed my way. I tried to figure out how many but I didn't have to cause soon they were standing in front of me. Two guards both heavy set and had large grins on their faces.

"Ahh Nova what a surprise. You're a special guest here, need to make sure you know that."

They unlocked it and stepped in, the one pulling me off the floor and onto the sorry excuse for a bed. The other was between my legs, his slimy hands roaming my body. I didn't move just laid there looking uninterested and rather sleepy. I wasn't going to fight them, couldn't over power them, just kept telling myself nothing mattered anymore. The bigger one climbed on top of me pawing my breasts trying to get me out of my jumpsuit.

"Yo Rob, Earl! We have a problem in the mess hall, Riddick shived three guys." Another guard came running in out of breath.

"Shit! Again?" He got off me and fixed his clothes. All three of them left heading for the mess hall.

"I'll see you later princess." The huge one grumbled before taking off. I didn't move my mind still trying to get out of the fog and deal with this situation. This was all new to me, I didn't know how to fight or protect myself. Never had to before, sure I could throw a good punch here and there but that was it. My knives came easily to me and learned quick how to slice and poke. But this was all new.

About a couple hours later, a new batch of guards came in and moved me to a new cage, this one had people in it. I was shoved in and I saw a pair of glowing eyes looking back at me. First time I ever saw that. I heard the stories but seeing and hearing were two different things. Sitting on the bed, I watched the guy watching me. He was older, had a beard white as snow. He watched me a while longer before he sank back down on his cot and I did the same. It wasn't until later that he spoke to me.

"What are you in for?" He started the familiar conversation seen in movies.

"Murder, you?"

"Same. Aren't you a little young to be killing people?" He sat up lighting a smoke.

"Aren't you a little old to be smoking?" I shot back, he laughed.

"I've got nothing to lose."

"Neither do I. Where'd you get them anyway?"

"Been here a long time, know the right people you can get anything."

"What's your name?"

"John." He exhaled, smoke made its way around the tiny space.

"I'm N….."

"I know who you are, probably everyone in this place does. You're the owner's kid eh? They won't like that at all, watch your self out there. Lifespan for a woman here is a week." John put his smoke out and laid down falling instantly asleep, leaving me to my fears. What now? The thing of it was I couldn't even kill myself if I wanted to, I had nothing to do it with. Shit! It was only a matter of time now, just time before I would join my Liz.

****

I slept through the night surprisingly only waking a couple times because of the damn springs poking me in the side. I couldn't tell if it was morning or not when I woke, there were no windows, no light except for the dim hanging ones in the hall. Only bare steel and stone to look at, the brightest thing in the place was the goddamn jumpsuit. John was already awake taking a drag of his smoke that he seemed to love so much. Shortly after that did the door swing open.

At first I thought it was the two guards from the previous day but these guys were new, at least to me.

"Let's go breakfast time!" The guard yelled and moved on to the next cell. Stretching, I waited for John to get up and walk out before I hesitantly followed. He led me to the mess hall where orange was all you saw. Reminded me of the ocean, not like I would ever see it again. Probably won't even remember it in a couple years. I huffed heading for the long line. Trying to not make eye contact, I kept my head down and started at the wall closest to me for what seemed like forever.

Eventually, I got my slop and found the end of a deserted table to sit at. I stuck out like a sore thumb but I couldn't sit anywhere else. Of course John was no where to be seen. After about 10 minutes playing with my slop I heard the familiar sound of chains rustling. Everything stopped when I looked up, or at least that's what it felt like, everyone was looking towards the doorway. A massive body filled it completely and had everyone's full attention. When the chains were removed he stretched, you could hear the popping sounds and cracks that bounced off the walls. He made his way to the front of the line and no one protested. Grabbing his tray he sat alone at a table a couple away from mine. And I was able to get a better look at him. The guy was huge, biggest I've ever seen. He was solid, maybe 225 and bout 6'2. His head was shaved clean and goggles covered his eyes, skin a warm carmel color. Another thing I noticed was he was dressed in all black, not an orange jumpsuit. He looked dangerous and scary as hell from where I was sitting. All of a sudden his expression changed and it looked like he was sniffing the air trying to catch the scent of something. His head turned towards me and he learned back a little licking his lips. My eyes fell and I pushed my tray away not wanting to eat or slurp whatever was on it. My mind went into overdrive, he could smell me? How long before everyone else notices?


	4. Vanish

****

Author's Note: Just keep the reviews coming!!

Wasn't long, not at all. The first couple days I was able to get away with it but soon word got around and a whole pile of shit came my way.

It was after breakfast, one morning when we were all let out into the 'play area' no guards came in, only convicts. So it gave them, us time to do all the things we wouldn't be able to. Many people didn't make it back to their cells after them hour sessions, nope they were to busy bleeding to death. This was the time when you went to talk to the people who had connections or where you worked out your frustrations and pent up energy.

I was doing neither of those things, instead I was sitting in the dirt looking out of the electrical fence wondering if I could get out. What would it matter if I did? Where the hell would I go? But if I ever did get the chance I would take it only to pay a visit…..

"Hey sweet thing, look awful cold over there. Why don't you come over here and warm your little ass up?" Someone said from behind me, I heard his goons laugh seconds later. I didn't move, didn't answer, didn't do shit and for that I saw Him watching me intently.

"You deaf baby? Or are you just shy? We could fix that." The leader called walking over with his bitches. Heard some of them whispering.

"You know who that is?" One asked feet from me.

"Am I suppose to? Just some bitch." The guy who first called to me answered.

"Nova Servio, owners daughter. Killed seven people including her sister, wiped half the hospital in just a half hour." It didn't surprise me, as stories got passed around people messed with the facts. But the thing that really ate me up that really got me was everyone thought I killed Lizzy. They finally reached me all now knowing my story of how I ended up in this shit hole.

"Quite the killer huh baby? And you're the owner's daughter to top it all off. Can't get much better." He snorted grabbing the back of my neck, pulling me off the ground to face him. He was a big guy, muscles laced his skin, skin a dark chocolate color, eyes pitch black and about five inches taller than I was. I stared at him waiting for his next move. Like I anticipated his hands went right for my breasts then down to my ass where he sank his fingers in painfully.

"Don't look like a killer." He paused slamming me up against him, " I didn't think this could get any better, but you surprised me again by not fighting me. Smart move. You give me what I want and my boys here and we'll think about looking out for you. If you can handle us all." They all snickered at that, damn their were five. I let go as he picked me up and put me against one of the metal posts all around the yard. Pit bull here yanked the zipper down his jumpsuit and then started on mine soon after, though he didn't get as far as he would have liked. A blade came out of thin air and took three of his fingers off making him rethink his decision.

"Fuck!" He swore pulling his hand away looking to see who it was. His face fell when he turned around and I slumped to the ground hard watching the scene before me. It was the guy whose been watching me ever since I first got here, the one from the mess hall. I saw him take the beautifully crafted blade and tap it against pit bull's package.

"Shit Riddick I didn't know she was yours." He said backing off, his boys following him with their tails between their legs. Riddick, so that was his name. He wiped the blood on his pant leg then slid the blade back to where it awaited its next victim. Sitting there covered in dirt and blood, my hands began to tremble at what almost happened and that I didn't even put up a fight. That wasn't me, what was I doing? But then the little voice in the back of my head spoke up and drown out all my other thoughts and I was back on track.

Riddick's gaze turned on me shortly after. His eyes roamed my body, his tongue licked his bottom lip again probably didn't even know he was doing it. I guess he liked what he saw. Well one was better than five, the little voice told me and I had to agree it was.

"Ain't much of a fighter." He commented locking his goggled eyes on mine.

"Nothing worth fighting for." I told him and stood up not bothering to brush the dirt off.

"There always is, you just gave up." His voice had a slight growl to it but I walked away heading back inside, I've had enough for the day.

****

Well I did it, proved them all wrong. I've made it more than a week in this hell hole, was actually going on a month. And strangely enough the only thing that kept me alive this long was everyone thought I was Riddick's bitch. HA! Bunch of shit but hey I wasn't complaining let them think what they want, will anyway. But things were bound to crumble sooner or later.

John even opened up a little more, sat with me at meal time even hung out with me in the play yard. He was an old fellow but he's been around the block a couple times and explained to me the best way to go. Told me a lot about the convicts who ran the place, who to watch out for and who to step on. Told me a lot about Riddick, he went under the do not fuck with list. Said that's the only reason I'm still here cause everyone thought I was his, I was marked untouchable even the guards took the warning. John said that Riddick was born a killer and a ruthless one at that. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, said he didn't have a soul. I disagreed but hey that was my opinion.

Days later something was terribly wrong. Throwing up was all I could do, woke me up and won't let me leave the little pot by my feet. I felt lightheaded and sick, my stomach was going nuts like it had a mind of its own. It finally stopped right before I had to get up and go to the mess hall for breakfast. My head felt like it was up in the clouds, feet barely touching the ground, my whole body upside down. It was a horrible feeling to say the least. A tray of food was forced my way and it didn't look appealing at all. Sure it never did but today it was looking very disgusting. John and a few others were already in their normal everyday spots when I returned sitting down trying to stay awake. John looked concerned but I brushed him off and just listened to their conversation. Well I tried anyway. My interest was soon lost when I noticed Riddick staring dead at me. His features were hard, rigid, forced almost. He was trying to catch my scent and when he did his jaw clamped even tighter. There was an odd feeling in the air and he was on high alert. Something was off and he knew it just couldn't figure it out. He stood to his full height making his way over when something out of the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. A guard was standing awfully close to the exit equipped with what looked to be a tranquilizer gun. He fired it and the dart sunk right into Riddick's chest but he barely noticed and still came at me. Three more were fired until he fell and that's when I saw the guys I met a month ago coming through the doorway. All had smiles and were heading right at me. One patted the guard on the back, they paid them off somehow and now that Riddick was immobilized I was an easy target. My stomach hurled again and I threw up what little was left. I fell to my knees trying to reach Riddick who was still awake just couldn't move. Saw the pure rage in his eyes, the naked fury in them. That was the first time I ever saw his icy pools and I thought they were stunning. Pit bull drug me up by my hair with his other hand, not the one Riddick almost severed.

"We meet again Nova. Pretty name, daddy must have been proud." His tongue slid down my neck purposely in front of him. I couldn't even stand up straight, hurt to much.

"Say goodbye Riddick, she won't be looking this hot by the time we're done with her." His goons grinned and I was finally afraid. I saw Riddick trying to get control of his body but it was no use there was probably enough drugs in him to knock out an elephant. Four guards approached him, the biggest one giving him a few kicks to the head and then they drug him out of there unconscious. Me, well I was pulled in the other direction wishing I would pass out before anything began.

The first empty cell they seen I was pulled into. I was able to slip from the one who was holding me and run but I fell from the sever pain that was shooting through my whole body.

"Where ya going baby? You were so willingly last time. Riddick turn you into an animal? Not your fault he has a talent for that." He picked me up like I was nothing and brought me back to the hungry vultures that awaited. They wanted me to strip for them but I hurt so bad that I couldn't keep my balance. One after another they took turns beating me. I hurled on Pit Bull and he hit me so hard I'm sure he broke his knuckles. But that was only the beginning. After they took turns laying into me they took turns having their way with me. I didn't wait for them to start. Sitting up on the cot, I threw my head back as hard as I could. My eyes fluttered and everything vanished.


	5. Rage

****

Author's Note: I never thought I'd get so many reviews for this! Thanks a lot!

The first thing I felt when I awoke was the splitting headache and the intense pain between my legs. I tired to touch the back of it when I realized I couldn't move my arm and I opened my eyes. They wandered the room trying to place where I was. I've never been here before, looked like an infirmary of some sort. I was on a long, thick, metal table with my hands and legs tied down. I was the only one on the tiny room, it was maybe a little bit bigger than my cell but not by much. Worse of it was my entire body felt like it was on fire, I breathed to hard it hurt, turned my head to quick it hurt, then I remembered why I was here in the first place. I shuddered wondering what I must of looked like.

One of the doctors came in right after I woke up with a chart it looked like. He was maybe 45, already showing signs of getting old. Face held many wrinkles, eyes told of many hardships but his overall demeanor seemed friendly.

"I'm glad to see you've finally woke up Ms. Servio…"

"Why am I chained up?!"

"You've suffered sever trauma, you were thrashing around violently when we brought you in we had to restrain you I'm sorry." It was a little late for apologies.

"What's the damage?"

"A concussion to the back of the head, couple cracked ribs on both sides, deep lacerations in the thigh and back, multiple bruises and cuts…." He went on and on telling me all the shit I felt.

"How long have I been out?"

"Eight days, we kept you under so your body could heal a little." He explained but there was something else in his eyes that was bugging me.

"What Doc?" I asked not liking his look.

"Ms. Servio were you sexually active before you were sent here?"

"Yes. Why what are you not telling me?" I demanded starting to flip out.

"You were pregnant, Ms. Servio with a son, three months. Due to the trauma you've endured I'm sorry but I'm afraid you've lost him." Lewis, oh god I had no idea. We only made love once, I never thought…. I lost my baby, my little boy.

"NO!!" I screamed thrashing around as the tears sprung instantly to my eyes. "Where is he I wanna see him?! Give him to me!!" The animalistic rage was returning could feel my blood boil, they were all going to die.

"I'm sorry but he was disposed of a couple days ago." He looked sorry for me when he gave me a shot of something.

"Disposed? What!? Let me see…."

My eyes got heavy but I continued to fight for all I was worth but it was no use the drug took effect and I was gone again.

I was in there a month and a half until I was completely healed, physically that is not mentally. I don't think I'll ever be healed mentally, not with my sister and son gone, nah I was insane and a whole hell of a lot of people were going to die within the coming days. Could taste it, my inner demon was back. Felt the same way in the hospital when I saw my Liz die, now my son. Yea by the time I was done I'd have the Grim Reaper beat.

The doctor felt for me in a way of his, not letting the guards take me after only a day. So in a way he kept me safe until I could get back up to speed and plan my revenge and plan I did. There was a long list of people and my smile grew wider as I thought about how I would de mantle them. My heart still ached though, something that will always ache. I would lay awake at night wondering how Lewis Jr. would have looked. Wondered what his first word would have been or what his favorite toy might have been. But then I was in prison, he would of never of survived but I knew I would of found a way out before then. If only I knew damn it!

"Time to go Nova." He called softly from outside the door. Finally got him to call me by my first name. I sighed getting up and pulling on my now baggy suit, he shut the door giving me some privacy and that's when I went to work. Sliding my hand under the metal table I got the key that would open the closet door, where all the goodies were. Didn't take me long to grab what I needed. There were all kinds of surgical knives, plenty of needles and poisons to fill them, even a small pistol sitting way back on the shelf. I threw everything in my suit knowing no one would ever notice. It was to big and the guards were to stupid.

Luckily for me it was dinner time and I was escorted to the mess hall. I didn't bother with the line instead went straight over to my table. John was still there with a couple familiar faces, he looked surprised to see me. I think he was more surprised that I was alive. I saw that Riddick wasn't at his spot and no where to be seen.

"Where is he?"

"Solitary in the west wing."

"What for?"

"Killed the four guards that shot him. Went after the gang that took you but he only killed two of them before he was locked up. Been down there three weeks, suppose to make you crazy but I think he already is." He informed me and I nodded knowing Pit Bull was first up. Pulling my knives I found him in a matter of seconds laughing his ass off at something. When he saw me he had a look of shock on his face.

"Ahh baby back for more?" Using both hands I shoved the 8 inch surgical knives into his stomach making sure they went all the in up to the hilt. He screams would of made you go deaf but I was to zoned out to pay attention to them. Twisting them he cried out more and everyone went nuts. Slamming my heel down on to his nuts he fell from the chair landing face down pushing the knives in further.

"That's for killing my son, asshole!" I brought his head up and then it met my knee, breaking his nose. I was satisfied he was going to die a painful death. The guards were coming at me when I pulled my pistol taking out two of them. Leaving me with two more. They shot at me but I returned fire nailing one between the eyes and the other in the chest. I was still missing two guys. Ahh I saw them the last second heading for the door. I went out the other one and caught up with them. They both stood as if they were going to fight me but when I blew out their knee caps they thought otherwise. I took one of the needles out and filled it with Searing liquid, eats away your insides. You practically rot from the inside out, yea that would work. Injecting it in both guys I practiced on my fighting skills and they were my punching bag. I saw the warden all too late heading down the dimly lit hallway yelling at the guards to retain me. Shooting was all I could do, I took three out and got a shot off at the warden but only managed to hit him in the leg. My breathing was erratic, adrenaline out of control, my temper in a rage, they killed my son! They were all guilty, all deserved to die.

It all seemed to be happening in slow motion as they took me down, I kept shooting until they slammed my hand on the grated floor. I took six out and wounded the warden, so close. They hauled me up taking me to a part of the Slam I never saw before. Never once did my murderous glint leave my eyes, nor did my evil smirk. I wanted them to know that they were next.

****


	6. Cramped

Author's Note: Hey I'm back finally! Sorry about the wait, here it is….

A box, I was in a goddamn box. Barely big enough to hold me my hands were chained above my head, ankles chained together and then to the floor, even had one around my waist, also I wore a collar, so I couldn't turn my head, not like I could anyway. A bit was placed in my mouth and my eyes were blindfolded. I was kept wet in their a shower would turn on every so often and drench the box in water. Well the whole top of it was open so it all poured down on me. They would somehow drop the temperature so little ice crystals would form on the bridge of my nose and I would shake till I fell asleep from exhaustion. I wasn't fed and only drank the water that I could catch on my lips. But that gave me time to decided who was going to bite the bullet next. Decisions, decisions.

When they finally released me they had to carry me out of there I was so weak and cramped from being in there that everything was numb. Thrown over someone's shoulder I heard them talking but couldn't make out what they were say I just wanted to sleep. I was dumped in a cell bout a block away, they were lucky I landed on a cot.

"Have fun!" They chuckled locking up and leaving. I didn't care and I rolled over groaning from the stiffness. Five days will do that to a person, guess that was my punishment. Better come up with a better one for next time, cause there was going to be a next time. I felt someone staring at me and I opened my eyes to see two icy pools watching me in the dark, Riddick. What are they insane? Why would they put us two together. My face must have shown what I was thinking because he answered.

"Their waiting for one of us to turn on the other, kill 'em"

"So that's what their up to. Well Riddick you don't have to worry, can't move but you could always go for it." I joked feeling all tingly.

"Wouldn't be challenging enough, 'sides I don't kill women."

"I dunno Riddick, I think I could our give you a run for your money."

"Thought you didn't fight anymore, didn't have a reason to?"

"There always is, just took me to long to realize it. I was to late." A tear slipped from my eye before I could catch it.

"Why you in here?" His question was point blank.

"Come on Riddick, you know probably one of the first to find out."

"I want to hear it from you." He growled and came to sit in front of me.

"I viciously attacked and killed my sister, father being the owner of this dump put me after for life."

"Bullshit. Try the truth this time." I huffed not wanting to talk about it, not wanting to remember.

"Lizzy, was 11 when she got sick, I was 14. They called it Gjsuen, a horrid disease that slowly took her away from me and I had to watch all of it. Then one day everything collapsed at once, everything fell. I couldn't take it anymore, so I went off and killed everyone still breathing in that room. By the time I was done, I couldn't see white anymore." He looked pensive for a minute but then quickly snapped out of it.

"How did you feel?" His voice was cold, devoid of emotion.

"I didn't, I didn't feel anything."

Wewere locked up for a couple days, not being let out to eat or anything. Didn't bother me any, my body needed time to regroup but Riddick, I thought he was going stir crazy. He couldn't stay still for more than five minutes, was making me insane.

"When did you get your eyes shined?" He stopped pacing and looked dead at me with a look that sent chills down my spine

"While a go, 20 menthol kools."

"What do I look like?"

"Shades of pinks, grays, and blues, beautiful." He purred and I had to laugh at him. The man was a mystery but I was slowly piecing the puzzle together.

"I like it."

"Like what?"

"Your laugh, its real not forced." He noted now lazily sitting against the wall.

"Thanks been a while since I had a reason to use it. You know Riddick you're not as bad as you're made out to be."

"Yea, I'm worse." I gave him a smile for that.

"You were in the box." More of a statement that a question.

"Yep, you were in the west wing, solitary." He nodded.

"Why did you protect me in the yard?" I never did thank him for that.

"I've seen what happened to the few women who go through this place, ain't pretty. But to tell you the truth, dunno."

"Well for what it's worth, thanks."

"Don't waste your breath." Grunting he got up and laid on his cot making it disappear.

"Why won't you let anyone in?!" I was getting pissed and fast.

"Don't need anyone, besides they end up dying anyway. Why bother?"

"Well I guess it's a risk your not ready to take." He turned and looked at me then a hint of a smile on his full lips. I smiled back then rolled over and fell into a much needed sleep.

When I woke it was deathly quiet could hear a pin drop, bad sign. A light thump by my head made me turn my attention on to whatever it was. It was a knife, or shiv as Riddick called them. Looked like it was just made and beautifully done. My fingers played over the blade as if it was something fragile and if I pressed to hard it would snap. Looking up all I could see was a pair of mercury eyes watching my every move.

"It's perfect, you made this?" No answer. My hairs stood on end when he sat next to me taking the blade. Opening my palm he lightly placed the shiv in it and I wrapped my fingers around it. His hand felt hot on mine when he showed me how to use it.

"Slice, don't poke." Riddick was showing me the motion I should use.

"If you have to pull it use it, don't hesitate." He went to get up to return to the far corner of his cell but I stopped him.

"Thank you, means a lot. First guy in here who didn't try and take advantage of me."

"I'm no rapist, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to, been a long time." I looked at him, honest guy, I guess a lot of women don't go for the whole killer thing.

"But you didn't, always in control."

"Not always." And with that he headed back to his corner, to do what I didn't know.

We weren't let out for another couple of days, at least that was my guess. I felt a lot better and felt like I could take on the day. But it was only a matter of time before I was hurt again. Hopefully, I could get out of whatever trouble I felt brewing. Riddick was moody but I just think because he was in the cell so long. Or was it he was taking my advice, letting someone in? Nah not Riddick, would he?

"Dinner time, get your killing asses up!" Some guard mumbled through the bars before unlocking it, he didn't stick around long enough to see us come out. I was so hungry I was shaking but didn't feel like waiting in line, haven't stood for awhile. Turns out I didn't have to. When Riddick and I walked in everyone looked up and if they didn't think I was Riddick's before they sure did now. Didn't care as long as it kept them at bay. The line parted and we were at the front instantly getting our slop and heading to a table. I was heading over to John and them when he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"They won't fuck with you if they know you're mine. No one fucks with my shit and lives. Sit." He ordered and I obeyed thinking about what he said. He started shoveling in his food and I was still lost in my own little world.

"Eat!" He commanded eyes darting around the room trying to watch everyone at the same time.

"Yes sir!" I mocked then followed his lead, digging in as well. My attention was more on the guards than anything else. Sure I wanted to rip them to pieces but as soon as I killed the first one the entire army of them would be on me leaving me cornered. Not one of my favorite positions.

"Why? Why you doing this?" I had to know.

"You impressed me, how you survived so long without even trying. Plus I get to interact with another human being who doesn't look at me like an animal." He slipped his goggles off looking at me and then around the hall a few more times. I could already hear the whispers starting.

I think the best part of my day was being able to go outside for a little. Being able to stretch my legs, god knows I needed it. Another thing was the guards let us loose and didn't venture in the gates at all. We spilt up when we entered the yard, he didn't protest so I did my own thing. John and some of his buddies were sitting on a bench near the electrical fences smoking like there was no tomorrow. But in this world, there wasn't one.

"Heard you were in the box?" He called out as he saw me walking over.

"Yea for a while, I made it out alive though."

"Most don't." And his friends agreed puffing away.

"So anything new been going on since I last talk to you?"

"No but there's rumors going around that the warden was pissed off at the trouble your causing and is trying to come up with something to set you straight."

"Is he now? Doesn't shock me."

"I see Riddick's keeping a close eye on you." John pointed to across the yard where he was watching us.

"Yea he doesn't like me wandering, I'll see you later boys." I waved and walked away trying to figure out everything that's been thrown my way. With no luck I headed back over to Riddick, the only place I knew I could go.


	7. Never Fails

****

Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry this took so long, but I thought no one was reading this anymore. Well I guess there's still a few, so here it is! Sorry again…

A while passed before we were finally comfortable enough with each other that we could face the wall and not worry about the other shiving you. It was nice to know that. I even managed to get a laugh out of the stone faced heartless killer, I'll never forget the sound.

No one really messed with me anymore, even the guards but I'm sure there are going to be ones with more balls than brains, cross that bridge when I get to it. But for the most part it was alright, hell I didn't want to be here but what could I do? I had to make the best of it for now.

At least I was learning, you don't live in a cell with Richard B. Riddick and not learn anything its almost impossible. Where I usually let my emotions get the best of me, he puts up that stone mask where nothing gets through and he's perfectly calm the whole damn time. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that, my thing is shoot first ask questions later. Sounded good anyway. Another thing I learned was the man barely sleeps, I think the most I ever saw him sleep was for two hours. He'll doze for a while but that's it, usually I wake to find him staring at me. There's nothing really else to do in the tiny space except sleep, talk, or make shivs. I'm trying to learn how to do that too, ain't looking to good though. But what I find myself doing the most is remembering.

Sometimes, I'll be dreaming and wake up thinking that it was true, my sister and son were still alive, that Lewis was with me on a tropical planet somewhere handing me cocktails. Yea its something to think about. God, my son. You have no idea how that sounds coming out of my mouth. At eighteen?! I never thought I would have been pregnant. Still I would have loved the baby to bits and done the best I could with or without Lewis. I was told at one of my examines that I couldn't have children, that there was tissue covered what was needed to make a baby. Hell that was a shock but I wasn't real worried about it, I was only eighteen. But apparently that was not the case. Lewis and I only made love once, just once, that was all it took.

I still remember how great it was believe it or not. Slam, the criminals, my father, nothing could take it away from me. It happened right before Liz went downhill, took a turn for the worse. She was scheduled for testing and then for a nice walk outside, which she looked forward to once a week. All I remember is sitting on the chair watching them wheel her out of the room, course I wanted to go with her but she told me to go home. Well, I didn't listen and I must of fell asleep in the chair because when I woke the room that greeted my eyes wasn't white. For that I smiled and clutched the blankets tighter, my clothes were gone. Sure I recognized it but I was still not fully awake. Lewis's milk chocolate eyes and locks grabbed my attention, leaning against the doorway with a look of mischief. He was sipping coffee, but could be considered as milk for as much as he put in. Matched his skin though, a slight tan just enough to give him some color. His suit showed off his body, which was toned but no bulging muscles. Which was expected, he worked for my father.

"Where are my clothes?" I purred as he sat the cup down on a nearby table and came to stand over me.

"Not on you." He tugged on the covers and I let them go.

"Apparently." His eyes never looked down or turned away from mine. At 22, he was a little more experienced than I was, especially since it was my first time. Sitting on the bed in front of me he put my hands on his chest , letting me undress him. I took my time exploring his body with my eyes, hands, mouth. I could tell he was holding back the whole time, his touch was so warm, like a caress. I could feel how much he loved me, not many people could. Felt special. Wasn't the prettiest woman on the block, he could have had any women he wanted, and he chose me.

"Nova, let me show you. Let me take it all away." Lewis whispered in my ear laying me down and climbing on top. He showed me love and pure bliss that night, it'll be one I'll remember for life. A deep voice stopped all other thoughts and suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts.

"What were you thinking about just then?" Damn I thought he was sleeping, guess not.

"The past. Don't know why I bother though, can't change it."

"How old are you?" What was with the twenty questions?

"Eighteen."

"Same age when I got dumped in my first Slam. Been in and out ever since."

"Do you ever wish you could do it all over again?" My voice cut through the darkness like a blade, my emotions were clawing their way to the surface.

"Yea." The thin cover on the bed rustled and he turned on side looking straight at me.

"I would have strangled myself with my umbilical cord." And I thought I was messed up! But I felt for him, wished I could take it all away. He caught it and snorted.

"Don't." His warning clear but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Riddick, for what its worth you don't deserve this."

"Ain't worth shit." He grumbled and rolled over, leaving me missing his silver glare.

Only a couple hours passed and then morning approached. The cell's door opened with a screeching halt letting us do what we wished. Riddick got up without a word, and left leaving my laying there watching his back get farther from me. I wasn't hungry, to tired from barely getting any sleep. So I laid there listening to all the sounds that made up this place. There was no easy way around it, some weren't so bad. The hinges of the door squeaked when moved, the heavy boots on the metal graded floor, the banging of the cell bars from the prisoners, the screams of the unlucky guys who were getting raped, the satisfied grunts of the ones taking advantage. There were a lot and nine times out of ten kept you up at night. Some you could never get use to. Like the ones where a young guy comes in, a pretty boy, and you can here him get torn apart. Then the next day you see him being carried out of a cell totally unrecognizable, lifeless. People thought life was hard that it was hell, well they haven't seen this place. It would make anything look like fucking heaven. Not that I liked God or anything, started cursing him when she got sick. And now my son, nope never will I trust in Him again.

Ahhh I was so sick of sleeping and was starting to get antsy. Now I knew how Liz felt when she became bedridden. You could never fully understand until its happened to you. Pacing soon became my favorite thing to do while Riddick played with his shiv, looking to make more. The dark was getting to me, making me think that there were a thousand eyes watching me, but I couldn't see them. I was losing it but wasn't sure on how to hold onto of what little I had left. I wondered how Riddick did it, all these years, so clam. He could be chained and still be in control of the situation, always had the upper hand, always on top of the game, knew his victim's next move while he was so unpredictable. Did he practice it? Or did it come naturally to him? Which was scarier? But whenever I had a chance at just being content there always was someone to come and fuck it up. Never failed.

"Nova, is that a look of boredom? Hmmm I think I could fix that" The warden appeared at the bars, I didn't miss his limp though.

"Yea, I ran out of people to kill. How's the leg?" I smiled at the anger showing on his face.

"Shut up bitch, you'll get yours. I made sure of it." He started to walk away when he paused showing me a box he had in his hand, " Oh by the way, your son fits awfully nice in this box." Fucker! I lunged at the bars slamming my palms flat against them.

"Your lucky there's something holding me back, but when I get out of here you know who I'm coming for first." He walked away with a steadier pace, hurrying almost, down the hall.

"Now Nova princess I thought I was the first one? Don't tell me you changed your mind." The man who stood in front of me was the one I hated the most, the one I could kill with my bare hands, Memo Servio. Daddy dearest.

"Still are, nothing will change that. You deserve much more than a quick death, which is why I'm going to step in."

"My how've you changed, never did have this flare in you." He stepped closer, we'd be touching if not for the bars.

"Heard you got a special welcome, well you should of you are my daughter after all. The cons tore into you pretty good from what the warden tells me. Heard about your killing spree too. It's addictive now isn't it? I guess killing your sister and those poor people just wasn't enough for you…"

"Bullshit! You scumbag you paid them off, she was sick it killed her, not me. There wasn't even a mark on her you prick!" Furious didn't do my feeling justice, it was way beyond that.

"You know I was thinking about giving the guards a little raise. See, they've been so uptight lately that they are not focusing solely on their job. That's a big problem. So since you like being on your back so much I was thinking of passing you around. What do you think?" He laughed but suddenly stopped and looked above me. I could feel him pressing against my back, felt his breath quick and short against me neck. Yea that's right, Riddick wasn't to fond of rape.

"So this is the infamous Riddick, in my Slam? What an honor. Ah your little boy's father or should I say little mutt. What did you think if you got pregnant that they would let you out? That I would help you? Ha! Stupid bitch only landed you in more shit. I hope Riddick is giving it to you hard loosen you up a bit. Have so many guards might need to play with two or three at a time. Practice makes perfect." I heard Riddick growl, didn't sound human, he moved so he was on the side of me. But I was already in action. I reached for my shiv that he made and slashed my father across the arm. He let out a howl and came at the bars with a gun yelling all kinds of accusations. It didn't matter if he fired or not, would of never hit me, Riddick was standing dead in front of me.

"Have to go through me, motherfucker." His shiv was out and his voice was unlike anything I ever heard. I could hear the gun slide back into its holster and I stepped out from behind him.

"I'll see you soon princess." Memo promised disappearing somewhere in the prison.

"Shit! Damnit!" I swore loudly as I sank to the rough floor totally pissed off. Riddick knelt down in front of me brushing my untamed hair off my face.

"You didn't have to do that. But thank you, I owe you, for everything." I was so mad that the cold from the floor numbed everything to a dull throb but I knew once I calmed down I would be freezing, shivering probably.

"You where pregnant? Not by the…" I cut him off knowing what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Yes, three months. It was my boyfriend's. I was beaten so bad that I lost it and then I was raped. I didn't know, I wasn't suppose to be able to have kids, if I would have known I would have fought. I didn't know…." My voice faltered and I broke down, tears flowing like mini waterfalls. He stood up and walked away from me not saying anything. Screeching was all I could hear but I couldn't see what the hell he was doing. It stopped in seconds and he walked back over to me.

"Stand up." His voice was softer than he ever spoke to me before. I did as I was told and stood waiting for his next instruction. Taking my hand, he led me over to what was now a large bed. He pushed the two little cots together to make a large single bed. They were set way in the back so if anyone walked by they couldn't see us unless they had a flashlight. I crawled in and felt my body give out . Why was he doing this? Did he feel sorry for me? Better not of, if I couldn't for him then he sure as hell couldn't for me. But I wasn't going to argue not after everything that just happened.

Rolling over I was touching the wall tears still flowing. I was acting like a little kid but I didn't know what else to do. How could I fight when I was locked in a cell? The now one cot creaked as more weight settled on it then sank as Riddick stretched out but not touching me. Just like I thought, everything seemed to leave me and I started to shiver. The tears stopped and the frustration left for the time being. But emptiness set in and with it the chills. Course the thin ratty sheets that were on it didn't do anything but hold me down so that didn't work. Slightly, I turned my head looking at the crazed killer everyone said he was. Did I believe it? Yes. Did I believe that he didn't have a soul? No.

Riddick looked so peaceful just laying there, he looked totally harmless like a kitty. But I heard stories about the real panther deep down. His breaths were even and I found myself scooting over next to him ever so slowly. Heat was just radiating off him like he was an oven so why not take advantage? Soon my whole body was touching his and my head rested on his chest by the time I was done. Still he didn't move, his breathing stayed the same the entire time. Course my eyes had to roam his body that looked like it was chiseled from stone. The black tank was tight and showed off what was under it quite nicely. I got a little carried away when my finger trailed down his chest to his abs loving how he felt under my touch. I thought I felt him flinch but dismissed it when he slept on. Was this another one of God's sick little jokes? As I continued my search I realized how much I was comparing him to Lewis. Riddick was a lot bigger, and only the second guy I've ever touched.

"Like what you see?" Riddick's eyes lazily opened, twin stars gleamed back at me. I must of jumped three foot off the bed, damnit!

"Sorry." I muttered moving back over to my side. "I was cold." Lame excuse but it was all I had.

"That so?" I heard a hint of amusement in his voice. He was a smug bastard.

"Yeah, Night Riddick. Thanks." I closed my eyes and silence was my answer.


	8. So Close but yet So Far Away

**__**

Author's Note: Wow is all I have to say! I loved the reviews so here's another chapter for all you wonderful people! And if I get more reviews there might be another chapter before Christmas!

"Mmmm… Lewis, don't let me go."

"Sure about that?" What?! Where was Lewis and who the hell was I next to? My eyes shot open to reveal a smiling Riddick, shit was I dreaming? After the cobwebs cleared and I got my self back on track to where I was, something was not right. My head was laying on his broad chest, arms around his waist, legs tangled with his. But I was all the way on the other side of the bed?! Now I was snuggling up to Richard B. Riddick? Whoo….Back the hell up and rewind.

"Who was he?" His hand now casually on my lower back holding me to him. Okay to close for comfort!

"My boyfriend." I shrugged wanting to get off the topic, it was all still fresh in my mind. And now on top of all of it I felt guilty, he was probably trying to get me out and there I was getting cozy with another criminal, real good. The little voice spoke up though, not like I was getting out of there anyway. I looked away thinking about the baby the tears threatened to flow again.

"Don't." Riddick warned grabbing my chin so I had to look at him. "Not your fault." I didn't have time to protest, the cell door slid open with six guards entering. Riddick sat up instantly going for his shivs but didn't stand.

"Aint this sweet, boys? Trying again Nova? Is she really that good of a lay Riddick? Bet its been a long time, don't blame you. We're gonna give her a go a little later but right now we have to deliver you to the infirmary. Get all your shit out so you won't get knocked up again. And for an added bonus Memo's watching, trust me you'll feel everything." They all laughed but it was to late Riddick sprung. No time to act, think, run. The one who was running his mouth got it the worse. He got the point right in his balls, then right in the eye. Two were split right down the spine, and the others throats were slit.

It was all over in a matter of minutes and the thing that really set me off was, Riddick wasn't even out of breath. How does he do that? I wondered silently as he cleaned off his shivs on their shirts he was just about to the door when a pulse of electricity took him down. A bolt of blue traveled though the air lighting quick making him jerk a bit before falling to the unforgiving metal floor. Dear old daddy appeared with the warden holding the gun.

"I told you sending the guards was a waste of time. You want something done right around here, you better do it yourself." The warden stepped over the knocked out Riddick and towards me. Memo followed suit, took a look at the ruffled sheets, the now one bed and shook his head.

"Never thought you'd grow up to be a slut. But then again, I didn't think you would be a killer either. Funny isn't it?" He grabbed me by the arm and tugging me forcefully off the mattress.

"I don't have time for games, Nova. Do as I say and he'll live." Cuffing me I looked over to Riddick, but wait I thought I saw him move. As we got closer to the door I twisted and threw my cuffs around the wardens throat then crossed them cutting off his air. A loud gasp was heard when my father turned around and Riddick struck. The force of the blow was incredible, his shiv now imbedded in the wardens knee, the leg I shot. I squeezed with all my might and felt him go limp. Letting go he sank into oblivion and I ran for the door. Riddick caught my ankle though and I fell, Memo doing the same. I didn't understand why he did it until I stood up. Memo was coming at me but when I fell he tripped right over me.

"Go!" He growled running past me and out into the hall. Even though the lights were on I couldn't see much and with me being cuffed, both wrists and ankles it was hard for me to keep up. All the doors were preprogrammed for the guards and anyone else important to pass through. For them to open you need to place your hand on the side while a laser read your prints and unlocked. We would never get through them without a guard but Riddick had other ideas. At the first door we came to, there was one just about to go threw when Riddick went for the sweet spot, guy never knew what hit him. The door opened but we needed all of them to open. Crunch! You could here the break of bone when Riddick cut the guard's hand clean off.

"We can get through now." He told me and picked up the pace. I could barley keep up as it was. The next five doors were a snitch, only a couple guards got in the way. But by the sixth the flashing lights and alert alarm went off. Shit! The yells followed and then the heavy thuds on the floor coming straight at us. Nine was our last and then a couple more guards before we got outside. There were no fences, no barriers, nothing. But as I walked up a little further all that met the eyes was an ocean full of water. Calm as could be but that wasn't the problem. If you jumped in it where would you go?, no land was in sight. Slam was on an island?!?! Mother….

"There!" Someone shouted but splashing was all I heard. The water was only three feet away but I couldn't swim even if I wanted to, I was all chained. Shots rang out and I fell, one hit me dead in the side, the other in the arm. My knees landed in the sand, fingertips brushing the water. The only thing that kept me awake was him. He was a ways out but I could still see him. Riddick was up to his neck in water but he paused turning back to look at me, I hung my head in defeat when he turned and kept on swimming. He left me there without even so much of a goodbye, a wave, a smile. Nothing. Pain was all I could feel but not from the shots, from within. God I was so close to escaping, so fucking close. Even if I would have bought it in the water it would have been worth it. To die in peace, not in the confinement of a cell, not as an animal. But the worst thing of all was, I knew that he would never come back for me, never think of me, never see me again. As I fell all the way I thought, at least he got away at least he got…..


	9. Last Chance

Four months, well that was my best guess. Four months since he left, since I forgot it all. Hard isn't even the word to describe it, don't even know of one that would truly capture my emotion. But then again the best things are left unsaid.

You know there are only so many times that you can pick yourself back up and try again. I was tired of picking myself up, trying and trying only to get beat down. Sister died, killed six people out of revenge, had an already decided trial, sentenced to my father's Slam, was beaten raped and d all of the above, lost my son, got left behind by the person I trusted, was sterilized so I really can't have kids ever, and now well now I'm everyone's play toy.

So many emotions ran through me and I couldn't control any of them, didn't know which were the worst, or even what half of them where. Saw John about a month ago, borrowed some of his smokes, and went to see Crazy Eddy. He could get you anything as long as you gave him what he wanted first. For a half pack of smokes I received my fix. They were little red pills wrapped in a little bag, take one and you were out for the night, take two and you were out for the day, take three and it was over. I only took them when the guards came in, I tried fighting, tried running, but banging my head against the wall was getting old. For weeks I only took one but now I started taking two and thinking about the third.

When I first came in here I was a totally different person, not just on the inside but the outside as well. Little overweight, bout 15 pounds, skin had acne from when I was a teen, hair short un kept, but now I didn't recognize myself. Always thought my best feature were my eyelashes, now I'm not so sure. Looking in the mirror for the first time since I've been there my mouth dropped open at what stared back at me. My hair was longer down to my shoulders, face clear looked to be a little thinner, I unzipped the orange jumper to see skin and bone, wow. I might of look alright if I cleaned up and ate something that wasn't mash. As I pondered the image in the mirror I thought it was Lizzy starting back at me for a moment.

"Nova, don't give up. Hang on you have to hang on. Please Nova, do it for me for…" I touched the glass, the door swung open letting them in.

"Like the mirror baby? Could hang it over the bed if you want to." He laughed removing his clothes. I didn't. Fog that made everything unclear lifted and I was back on track. If this was the end of the line that I was going to go down fighting, go out with a bang.

Walking over to the tiny dresser in the pretty upscale room I opened the drawer like I did every night. The pill slipped easily under my tongue and sauntering over to him my mouth found his. He didn't waste time and slipped his tongue in my mouth. Quick as I could I shoved the tiny red pill in his hole then shut it with my hands.

"Swallow." I ordered and without thinking he did, ready for more. Now what could I do? Ah yes his clothes. Meanwhile he was waiting on the bed trying to keep his eyes from shutting, dumbass. As I finished dressing his snores filled the room. Finishing with his gun and boots I looked in the mirror again, this time with a deadly look in my eyes. Though I was missing something, a hat! There were female guards in the prison but few and I needed to be ignored, slip in unnoticed. Only problem was the doors would not open for me, needed his prints. And let me tell you, wasn't pretty.

Determined was what I was as I stalked through the halls, no one even looked up. Probably could of gotten out of there but what would I do? Swim for miles then what? Nah I was way beyond that, Memo though sure would get the bulletin. Doors opened without a beep also Memo was right where I'd thought he'd be. In a room about a flight up he could over look the infirmary and the mess hall. But his blind spot was right behind him, where I was coming. His door was the last and final one I opened that day, the gun out and ready.

"Time's up Memo."

"Nova. What a surprise! You know I never did thank you." I snorted, bastard.

"For what?" I had to ask, gun never wavered.

"For promoting my Criminal Control Center, you helped get it built. The public's a sucker for 'O my I just want my little girl back' act. I convinced them that this project will do that. But you and I both know what is to really come of it. That's where you come in. You'll be the first it will be done to. And then when they see how well you've turned out and then I'll be able to completely control you…. Hook , Line, Sinker. The best part you won't remember a thing." His smile grew eyes glazed over.

"Sick Bastard! You deserve a hell of a lot more than a quick death but its all I have time for right now."

"That busy? Where are you going to go Nova? Back to Lewis to a life you never had… Where ever you go someone will always be looking for you, I'll always be looking for you."

"Not if you're dead."

"Do it!" He yelled and I pulled the trigger, blood went everywhere. Reminded me of the hospital except there was no white, just darkness.


	10. Home Free ?

****

Author's Note: For all those who thought the last chapter was it….not quite!

Humming, lights, movement were all signs that I wasn't in Slam anymore. Instead it looked to be like I was on a ship heading to god knows where. Probably to the gates of hell, nah can't be, already been there. Proud, damn proud to of making it out of there alive and intact but where was I going? Didn't matter as long I was anywhere but the island of doom. As I laid there on the bed, I wished there was a mirror in the room so I could talk to Lizzy. Like I said I was intact but not completely.

"Nova? May I come in?" A soft voice captured my full attention and I nodded to the man who stood at the door.

"How you feeling ?" Doc asked looking me over. I wasn't interested in his questions but at the tray of edible food he had in his hand. Long time since I seen that.

"Like shit." I croaked not feeling like sitting up.

"Look like it." Ha handed over the tray and I dug in. Mmmm nothing like crispy chicken, mash potatoes, corn, and water.

"Thanks." I stuffed my face almost choking on a chicken bone.

"Good?" He laughed sitting in a chair.

"Very, can't remember the last time I had something like this." After I ate half of it I got back to business.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your home planet to see your father in the hospital. He's in serious condition, bullet lodged in his head. He wants you there and since he owned the place, it was granted."

"Fuckers not dead?" That pissed me off, my shot was dead!

"Apparently not."

"Why the hell does he want me there? How far out are we?"

"Don't know. About twelve hours."

"Damn!"

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Might as well"

"Get some sleep." He winked and left. I barley acknowledge it my mind on other things like why would my father want me there? Christ I'm the one who shot him! It Didn't add up and made me wonder what his motive was. The guy always was up to something, hmmm only had twelve hours before it was revealed.

"Get up convict, put these on." A gruff take no shit voice was the first thing I heard when I woke up. A pair of cuffs were thrown at me and I did as he asked. After hearing the familiar click that meant they were secure he walked over to me. The ship from what I saw was enormous, and nicely equipped. But my tour was cut short when he led me down the ramp and into a vehicle where the Doc was waiting. I asked him why he was even here. He told me incase I decided to hurt or kill anyone, he could piece them back together or take out the trash. That made me laugh, I had a sense of humor.

Took about 45 minutes to get into the city, the one I knew like the back of my hand. Hell I should of it, I grew up here. The hospital came into view and with it many people outside, looked like they were waiting but for what? Mister I have a stick up my ass stopped short of them and explained the rules. Not allowed to go more than three foot in front of him, talk, blah blah blah… couldn't kill anyone, the usual. When we stepped out I finally figured out who they were waiting for, me. Duh! 'Damn Nova you're slipping' I was the center of attention as reporters fired off questions about why I shot my father. What made me do it? What state of mind was I in? I was going to answer all of them when the stick guy put his hand over my mouth and drug me inside, Doc followed. That's when it dawned on me, he brought me back to put the cherry on top of his sundae. He was going for the sympathy vote for his project, knowing that everyone would eat it up and help it become more of a reality then a dream.

All three of us entered the awfully small room. Didn't miss the looks I got as I walked down the hall, same hospital Liz was in. Did he think this was funny? Bringing me back here, not only to help his project but for me to remember. Total jerk off. God the walls, some were still stained in places. It was the same room, reeked of death. Course I fought to get out of there with everything I had but it was no use sticky had about 100lbs on my ass. He pushed me in a chair and I starting going off.

"Fuck you! You bring me here to the same goddamn hospital, same fucking room. For what? Think it would break me? I hope you burn in hell, all this for you project. You really are a bastard. How's that head feel? Looks awfully swollen from here." He shook with anger at me words and stick guy backhanded me across the face. Blood was all I could taste but I wasn't done.

"Their screams was all I could hear as I ripped them apart, blood covered anything it touched. Stains still linger. I could make it a ritual, every time I set foot in here I should kill someone. How bout it Memo? This time I won't use a gun and trust me I won't miss. Had to much practice, know what I'm doing now."

"You can't kill me, I'm God to you. Understand little whore? Can't wait till you are reprogrammed but I must admit I will miss your tirades to death." He let out a small laugh and I just sat there not letting him know he got to me. My mother was sitting beside him the whole time, mouth a gap, to shocked to say anything. She was just as guilty, she chose him over me, over us. Bitch.

"I want to see my sister!" I hissed getting impatient.

"I'll take you Nova." Doc spoke up.

"No you won't old man, I have to go too." Memo was having convulsions so we had to leave anyway. Good I hope it hurt.

"Where is she?"

"By the house." Was all I gave and sat back for the ride never letting my eyes wander from Doc.

After all this time it still looked the same. The house looked older but the giant tree was still there and so was the lake it watched over. Child like laughter filled my ears but I shook it off as I slowly made my way to the grave. It was the same as I left it, the tree shading me from the relentless suns that were disappearing below the horizon.

"Lizzy." I started unsure, "Been awhile, damn do I miss you. I need you in ways I can't even describe, but you've helped me get though this. Thank You. I couldn't of done it without you. I hope you are in a better place than here, you deserve it. I love you sis." I said with full emotion, shedding some tears. Doc came up and laid a hand on my shoulder letting me know he was there for me. A thoughtful gesture but it was to late, the wounds were to deep to heal without scaring.

"I'm sorry for what happened. And for what I had to do." I didn't say anything. I knew he felt guilty about having to make sure I couldn't have children. He performed the procedure and I was awake through all of it, I saw his face.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Dig a grave for my son and put it next to Liz." I would do it but I couldn't not with the chains. Sticky was waiting by the truck looking annoyed, about 15 foot away.

"No problem Nova." He told me as we walked back. "You know if I ever had a daughter, I would hope she would be like you." He whispered.

"Don't know about that Doc."

"I do." And as sticky was about to jump in, Doc stuck a needle in him.


	11. The Last Stop

"What are you doing!" Was the first thing out of my mouth. Sticky was out cold lying on the ground like he decided to drop and take a nap. Doc grabbed his keys from his coat pocket and looked dead at me. I didn't even feel the cuffs come off, guess I was to much in shock of what was happening.

"Take the truck, probably got about an hour before anyone and everyone is on to you. It's all ready to go, just start it up and say ship. You have to get off the planet, the pilot should be easy to convince." His words fell on deaf ears.

"Do you know what you are doing? You'll be put away. Why? Why waste this on me, I'm not worth it, never was."

"I already told you why, I always saw you as a daughter. You have a chance to get away from all this, now question is are you going to use it?"

"Sit down." I whispered taking the cuffs and putting them on him. With the keys in hand and now gun from sticky, although it was only a tranquilizer, my decision was made.

"I'll be seeing ya Doc, sorry." I loaded the gun and put a dart right in his arm.

"I know you will Nova, don't let them catch you." He slurred as the drug took effect. Doc slumped to one side next to sticky, making it look like I caused all this. I made sure sticky wouldn't have a different story so I snapped his neck. That way Doc wouldn't be in deep shit. With only one option left I jumped in the truck like I was told and yelled ship. I didn't think I could get their quick enough.

"Russell that you? Back so soon aren't we? What the bitch get out of hand again? Hey man I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry but he's not here right now, I'll make sure he gets the message." I bit out as I strolled up the ramp like I had all the time in the world. Problem was I had about five minutes before the docks closed.

"Nova? How the hell- did you kill him? Are you going to kill me? Please don't kill me all do whatever you want, just please don-"

"Will you shut the hell up a minute. I didn't even threaten you yet and you're already begging for you're life. Pretty pathetic. But to answer your questions, yes I did kill him and I will kill you if you don't get us the fuck off the ground in about 2.5 seconds. Comprende?"

"Yes, right away!" He ran to strap in and I did the same. Course we got a lot of shit for taking off so quickly and not checking it with the control center and hour before hand but I had bigger problems. The only good thing I saw out of that was there was still no alert that I was AWOL. Later that night was a different story.

"Where are we going?" The sissy pilot asked. I un strapped myself from the chair and stood up like I owned the place, yet in a way I did.

"Dunno yet. Put in on autopilot and come with me." He did as he was told, at least I didn't have to tell him twice.

"Where's Russell's room?" I barked not in the mood for stupid little games.

"Down the hall, third door on the left."

"Why the hell are you telling me? Show me, now!" My slight push helped him move a little faster. Entering the room I was only interested in one thing, cuffs. And like I thought the closet was filled with them and any other thing you could imagine.

"Grab two of the cuffs and the thin chain between them. Hurry up I don't have all day." I led him into another bedroom fear was all you saw on his youthful face.

"On the bed, spread eagle."

"w-What?" He backed up to the door dropping the essentials.

"You heard me, now get to it." I picked them up and waited a few seconds until he got situated before cuffing his hands to the top of the bed, his ankles to the bottom, and his midsection to middle with the chain that fit all the way around.

"What's your name boy?"

"Matt."

"Age?"

"21, just turned 21."

"Young aren't ya to be flying the ship, especially carrying such a prisoner as myself."

"Yes, this was my first run."

"Ain't that a bitch? Well I think it's safe to say you won't be hired again, that's if you make it out of this alive."

"You don't know how to pilot."

"Sure about that?" Yea he was right I didn't but he didn't have to know that. Made him easier to scary. I shut the lights off and closed the door but not before whispering,

"Don't let the bedbugs bite Matty. See you in a few days, if I remember." With that said, my quest was for a shower, food, a bed , and a place to go, particularly in that order. Then again you can't always get what you want.

My whole body ached as I ran it under the scorching hot water, letting it wash away the grime, blood, and pain. But it didn't wash away the memories, nor the scars nothing could do that, not even time. After 10 minutes of being in their I couldn't even hold myself up anymore so I sank to the floor letting my eyes shut for what felt like the first time in forever. I didn't have to keep one eye open anymore, hell I was floating around in the middle of space. My adrenaline rush was hitting rock bottom and I was starting to feel the after effects which aren't very pretty when you can barely stand.

Shutting off the water with my foot I practically crawled out of the shower landing on the floor with an audible thud. The sink supported me when I stood up snatching a towel. As I went to wrap it around me the mirror found me first, one thing I was never to fond of. My dark brown hair was slightly longer was around my shoulders not no more, my face was clear but pale also a lot thinner. Looking down I saw how thin I've become, something I never was. But now I was skin and bones, that wasn't attractive either but if I started working out and added a little muscle it would look just right. My eyes didn't have their usual flare in them, they looked dead. Still they held their color, light brown with tiny gold flecks in them, which people always commented on. The color of my skin was also a lot lighter, usually I got pretty tan, but I guess when you're in darkness it does that.

Finally after my self examination I wrapped the towel around me heading to the kitchen.

Food was next and damn did I go at it. The ship had a food prep machine and I think I ordered everything at least once. Ate it to, forgot what a lot of it tasted like. As I munched on a variety of things I pondered on where I was going to go. I knew where I wanted to go, though showing up at Lewis's front door within days was asking for trouble. Yes that was my ultimate destination but I needed a place to hide out get what was left of my life back into some kind of order. Take a break. Learn how to be a fugitive. Then what to do with Matty, seemed like a nice boy, maybe he could even come in handy. I'd have to sleep on it. And that's exactly what I did.

Going to the room closest to the control panel incase anything went wrong I could hear it and go get Matt's ass up. Yanking the towel off I threw myself on the bed and not moving until a few days. Had to catch up on lost time, didn't know when I would ever get the chance again. As soon as my eyes shut I was out cold, dead to the world, for a while at least.

I must have been a sleep a long time cause when I woke up I noticed there was a vid in the room. Yelling at it to turn on while I stayed wrapped in the covers put a smile on my face but it quickly left it came to life. All that filled the screen was reporters and interviews of my father. Shit!

"This is Carol Jennings reporting from the hospital that started it all. Where the father of Nova Servio lays resting from a bullet to the head, shot by his own daughter. It's been two days and no sign of her, she is off planet, we think on the ship _The Last Stop_. If spotted call the local authorities right away, do not I repeat do not approach her she is considered to be armed and dangerous. Please stand by for an exclusive interview with her father, Memo Servio." The screen went blank but soon flashed back on blinking this time.

"This just in, we have just received word that there is a 3 million dollar reward for anyone who brings her back alive. Issued by her worried upset father. Quote 'I just want my little girl back.' End Quote. Please stay tuned…" Click I switched the channel to a couple others and they all had the same thing on it. Damnit! 3 million was enough to make everyone have an eye out. So daddy was playing this smart, bout time. One channel made me stop, he was being interviewed and bruises covered his face.

"She was yelling, saying she would kill me just like her sister. Kept hitting me but I couldn't fight back I was to weak. I can't bare the hurt I carry day to day. I know if I can get that chip in her I can have her back. I could save so many if given the chance, I just need the support. Nova if you're watching this please come home, please…." I told it to shut off and it did leaving me pissed. I didn't lay a hand on him, they were making me out to be some kind of savage beast who like to hurt people. That wasn't the case at all. But see the truth doesn't sell, nah all the bullshit does though.

I had to find a planet and quick if there was already 3 mil on my ass everyone will be looking for me. Not to mention the fact that they have about a two day head start, with me sleeping. Time's a bitch.

I had to get off the ship before they tracked us down especially if there was 3 million up for grabs. Money brings out everyone's greater evil. Never in a billion years did I think I would be a wanted killer. Quite an accomplishment, if I do say so myself.

Finding my towel and wrapping in snuggly around me, the control panel awaited. Oh and definitely needed some clothes. Padding down the hall and to my destination my voice was a little to loud as I called for the onboard computer.

"What's are destination?" I yelled flopping in the chair near me.

"None as of yet, would you like to set one?" The almost angelic voice answered me.

"Yes, lock on to the closest thing we're near."

"We are about six hours from ULO Station, is that where you wish to go?"

"Yeah, get me some information on it to will ya?"

"One moment please." It said before it all popped up on the screen now in front of me.

"This is all I could find." It looked big from the picture, which was a good thing. A lot easier to get lost in. Also wanted to know the next transports out of there, always had to be on the move. Sitting there reading informed me about the station a little bit, wasn't top notch, meaning security and all that wouldn't be the best. Perfect. Like always, I didn't finish it and started thinking about the past. And about what I planned on doing now. An idea came to mind and I couldn't resist.

"Computer! Do a search on a Lewis Kulane."

"Not enough information, need last known location…"

"Elox" I told the damned machine as a bunch of beeping sounds went off.

"No match." It shot back and then I had a hunch.

"How about the Lewis Kulane who was Nova Servio's boyfriend and at the trial on Klixe…"

"Match found, check screen for information." Yea I had a feeling that would do it. Everyone knew about that especially now that it was all over the Vid. The screen called to me though and my eyes obeyed. Only for an hour did I read what was in front of me. It was mostly about the trail and a couple interviews about the whole mess. Mostly he came across as upset and a little confused but for the most part held it together pretty well. That wasn't what I was interested in though, no the address where he currently was definitely had appeal. He was currently living on Laygota, a newly found planet that was still getting its bearing. I wondered why he would move out there? It was kind of far and out of the way but then I thought maybe he just wanted a break from everything. Realizing that your girlfriend is a killer isn't easy to deal with. God did I want to see him again, I wanted him to hold me, protect me, make it all go away like it was some bad dream. But I didn't know if I would ever see him again…


	12. Count Down

**A/N:** As always thanks for the reviews, happy you like it.

"Matty! Get your ass up, you have a shit load of work to do." Making my self know in the room was first, then I yelled for the lights.

"Aw shit!" He groaned shutting his eyes.

"Sucks don't it? Don't worry that aint nothing." Unlocking the cuffs he rolled into a ball, face down.

"Let's go, I don't have time for this. We land in three hours." I turned to walk out when I stopped.

"Be in the control room in ten minutes or you might end up like all those people in the hospital." It was a threat but an empty one at that. I couldn't kill him, didn't know how to fly or change the ship's name or any of that. In a way I needed him weather I liked it or not. Problem was if he knew it too. Twirling in the copilots seat I mentally counted down the minutes till he appeared. I was down to three when he came stumbling in with dark sunglasses on and some new clothes .

"What am I doing?" There was a slight challenge in his voice.

"Landing on ULO Station, changing the ship's name, and anything else I think of." He looked at me like I've lost my mind.

"Get to it, only have a couple hours."

"Well what if I don't want to?" He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed.

"Don't test me Matty, I will kill you if you get in my way."

"Bet you don't even know how to fly the ship, let alone land it." So the little dip shit figured it out, okay plan B.

"You don't know shit about me but I do know something about you. Digging through my pant pocket I found a crinkled picture which was probably looked at many times. Found it in one of the rooms while I was looking for clothes, hopefully my guess was right. Holding it up he took a real long look at it. His arms dropped and that's when I knew I had him.

"She's a pretty one, shame if I paid her a visit and nicked up her face a little. Don't you think? Cause it be no problem, could go there right now…"

"Okay okay, I'll do what you want! Just please don't hurt her."

"I'm glad you've come to your senses." I flicked the picture so it landed in front of him and he stuffed it in his pocket before going to work.

Watching him pound away at the keys was working up my appetite. I was still under nourished from the shit at Slam but now with food readily available I would be healthy in no time, I hoped. Sleeping was another big part, hadn't done a lot of that either. Damn did I have my work cut out for me. My feet carried me to the food prep machine, hit a couple buttons and viola out it comes. Soup and a sandwich popped out and I yelled for Matt to get his ass over here and eat something. Without a word he did as I asked and we ate in silence until his curiosity got the best of him.

"Where you gonna go? No place is safe."

"No clue. Gee thanks for the update."

"Sorry. I've heard stories about Slam, you go in as a person and then are transformed into a beast. Sick shit."

"All the stories you heard are probably true Matt. I can't go back I won't."

"If you get caught you will. Besides what the hell can you do now?"

"Now, now all I can do is settle a score, then I'm done."

"Your not serious are you? He'll kill you, you won't get ten feet near the Center. Why bother?"

"He took my life out from under my Matty, time to pay."

"No, you did when you killed your sister, not hi…" My hands laid flat on the table as I tried to keep control. So hard, so very hard.

"I **didn't** kill her! It's all lies!"

"Okay okay! Damn sorry, I forget sometimes." Getting up to walk away was pretty tough but he had one last question.

"You were with Riddick weren't you?" He paused catching my eyes, "Are the things they say about him true?"

"They are and much more. Prey (get it?) you never have the opportunity to meet him, won't be pretty." Matt shivered at that and I disappeared through one of the doors.

* * *

"We're descending and fast, I suggest you get up here and strap in. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Matty bellowed through the hunk of metal. Course I didn't give him any indication that I was feet from him or that I heard him. Stepping from his blind spot, I did as I was instructed preparing for the worst.

"Warning Warning! Approaching on a 95 degree angle, do not land, I repeat do not land!" The automated voice from the station blared through the speakers.

"Do you know what the hell you're doing?" I yelled now looking at the aerial view of where we were to set down.

"Yes! But you're making me lose my concentration, you don't want that." He was on edge, that was for sure. Some people cracked under pressure, others out performed, I wondered for a long minute on which one he was. From what I was seeing, I didn't like my final conclusion.

"Five, four, three, two…" He counted off and shut his eyes, damn so much for that. Mine never left the huge station that we were about to crash into. That's all I remember.

"Oooohhh…" My eyes fluttered open and the pain was instant. Head hurt like hell and I couldn't feel the whole left side of my body. Something big was lying on top of my leg, though determination kicked in it wasn't enough I was stuck. If we were lucky we hit one of the docks and not the actually space station, buying me some time before everyone and their mother was out checking the ship. Damn I actually got out of Slam and made it to the station without a problem, but now couldn't move and they were coming. Shit! What luck! Yet again maybe I didn't have any at all, maybe that was the problem.

"Get up!"

"Matty what the hell are you still doing here? You should be long gone by now. What's the matter with you?"

"Get up! You don't have much time." He kept looking behind him, had a nice view too with a gaping hole now in the side.

"Just go Matty, I can't get up even if I wanted to." But he surprised by lifting the metal control chair and grasping my wrist, pulling me up. I would have fallen right on my ass to if his other hand wasn't on my back supporting me. We took a few steps but I couldn't keep up.

"Shit it hurts! I think I broke my leg, arm hurts pretty bad too. Why are you helping me?"

"There isn't time for questions. Hold on." He swung me into his arms and picked up the pace to a light run. My head bobbed on his shoulder, I tried to stay awake I really did but I failed, again.

"Goddamn it!" The light was blinding and I quickly shut my eyes. Trying to move wasn't an option so I didn't bother. But where was I? I was lying on something soft, probably a bed but until my eyes adjusted only guesses could be made.

It took several minutes before anything came into focus. As I thought, a bed was beneath me. Also my leg was wrapped in what looked to be a sheet, reaching down I felt something hard keeping it straight. Testing my arm I found that it wasn't ready for any activity any time soon. Light snoring caught my attention making me aware that there was someone else in the room. Matty. He was across from me sprawled across the bed totally oblivious to anything around him. A few cuts lined his faced including a large bump on the side of his head but that was all. The question of why popped into my head again, why did he help me? That spurred a whole bunch, what was I going to do now? How was I going to do it? As I continued to realize of what kind of shit I was in I couldn't lay there an longer.

"Where do you think you're going Nova?" Matty rolled over staring at me.

"I'm leaving, it's not safe."

"You can't even walk, you'll stand out. Besides where are you going to go?"

"Don't start! I have to go." Rolling off the bed I was able to stand on my one leg but couldn't put any weight on the other. Not good.

"Least let me take you to the…"

"You've done enough, thanks but no thanks." I had the door opened and was about to hobble through it when that question came back.

"Why?" My eyes held his trying to figure out what he might say.

"You remind me of her." He pulled out the picture, "Scared yet strong."

"Disappear for a while Matty, take her and get the hell away. Oh and don't fly a ship any time soon."

"Yea, thanks for the advice. Take care of yourself Nova."

"Always have." And that was it I shut the door and was on my own again.

I couldn't drag him into it, as much as I wanted help, asking wasn't an option at the time.

Getting around was my most difficult problem. After the hype of the crash calmed down I made a quick visit to the stations small medical ward. It only consisted of a couple doctors and three small rooms but it was enough. Painkillers and bone reformation was what I got out of the whole thing. The Doc was able to practically put my leg back together with this little hand held machine. Wasn't all better but I could put weight on it though I had to stay off it several days for it to completely heal. Lucky for me the station wasn't really up to date with all the shit that was going on in the rest of the universe. It was more of a passing through station where pretty much all your needs could be met and no body cared, no one asked questions. Even the crash. Sure it was looked over but they cleaned it up looked around for survivors saw none and continued on their way. Nice and clean cut. The way I liked it.

I was there a month. A whole 30 days before I was strong enough to leave. Matty took up most of my time, must of spent hours watching him all over the station. Many times I caught him eyeing the crinkled picture looking as if he was confused. With a hooded coat I could just sit there and observe him and he didn't have the slightest clue. To say the least I was surprised he was still there. He should have been long gone by now, why was he still here? The answer was obvious, he wanted to see me again, only problem was he couldn't find me.Poor guy. So my last night there I found him sitting in the food court swirling his finger in a cold cup of coffee. The note was already written all it needed was to be dropped off. That's exactly what I did. My steps were light, quiet so he didn't hear me coming. Slipping the wipe piece of paper on the table in front of him I walked away catching my ticket to freedom.

I told you to get out of here. Are you looking for trouble? Go home to her, bet she's worried. You'll never truly understand how much you take for granted until its taken from you. Don't waste it. You saved my ass, which is pretty high in my book and is why I'm writing this. Thanks Matty.

N

P.S. If you ever miss me, just turn the vid on… -


	13. If

Author's Note: Just want to thank all my reviewers. I love you guys! And I promise Riddick will appear in the next chapter. Sorry he hasn't been in the last couple but I needed my character to grow a little. He'll be back! lol

One, two, one, two, jab, punch, jab, punch… The bag took my beating swinging around almost as if it was challenging me. Sweat was pouring down my face in mini rivers making me keep losing my concentration. Hot and sweaty I called it a day getting washed up in the shower before I headed out. I visited the little gym on the corner everyday around 5 every morning. Sure it was early but I had it all to myself. Usually I got home just as the violet sun came up, well if you could call it a home. It was an abandoned building nestled in a once thriving city. Now it seemed to be all dried up, it still had little shops and stores but nothing like it use to be. That was fine with me.

Lurasus, was a tropical planet that stayed in the upper eighties all year. A vacation if you may and let me tell you how much I was enjoying myself. Work out in the morning, sleep, go for a walk, sleep, have lunch, sleep, dinner, couple drinks, sleep… did the same thing every day.

Can't tell you the last time I ever felt this good. Or the last time I ever made a decision or had a life of my own. Took some getting use to though. Sleep came easier now, Liz no longer haunted my dreams instead they were happy ones. Lewis was on my mind a lot and also our little boy. Though the one person who took up most of my thoughts wasn't who I'd thought it'd be. Riddick. That was another thing I did everyday was think about him. Probably because of what happened. Not two days after I got here did I hear the news. Riddick was captured and was being transported back to Slam when the damn ship crashed on some unknown planet. Poor bastard. He died with chains still on, still considered an animal. At least he didn't perish in Slam. Still my mind just couldn't stop thinking about him and I hated it. He left me there and didn't come back! Good maybe that ship did us all a favor.

Drinking had become a quick fix for everything. Every night I would drink myself into the black depths I knew so well but I didn't care made everything numb. I wouldn't call it out of control though it was getting there and fast. Could I stop, yea… Did I want to? No.

For the most part I thought I was doing pretty well. Soon after I got here I was thinking about going for a new look but decided against it. It was a vacation planet, no one would think to look for me there, I hoped. I was out in the sun a lot so my skin wasn't a deathly white color. My eyes finally had their flare back in them and my hair was lightened a little because of the sun. I decided to grow it out, something different. Working out every day was toning my body, making it stronger, able to handle a lot more. I wanted to be more than just capable. Still I hated the mirror, I was alright looking nothing special, but I have to admit it was the best I ever looked. I'll be honest, I've turned a few heads and got some stares, but it wasn't about that. Not at all. There was hell to pay.

Yet none of this was the important part. No, the important part was living on my own. First time where no one was around, where the only person I could rely on was myself. It was a scary thing to even think about let alone do. Tough wouldn't even come close to the real definition. Still I managed to overcome it and remained intact of what little was left. Though this could be considered the hard part because of what was to come.

* * *

The third night in a row…. He sat there tapping his foot impatiently, studying his watch. The waiter wasn't to happy either, kept coming back to take his order but all he got was a shake of the head. He sure was decked out with his fancy suit, long black tie, expensive platinum watch and polished shoes. A brief case added to the look making me think that he just came from work. Hmmm he seemed awfully disappointed when 8 o'clock rolled around.

Though as I observed him, still the same. There was something different in him though, I could sense it … something deadly, powerful. In a weird sort of a way it drew me to him like I never was before. Scared me.

When we were together, I had no clue on what I was doing. Still don't but I felt like I was more experienced with life, with myself. That's what I was lacking, what I was missing. Yet, he was only a few tables from me but I didn't dare move, didn't run up to him and throw my arms around him like I wanted to. Instead I stayed put listening for once to my instinct that told me he has become a no fly zone. Technically he was the enemy, worked for my father.

"Lewis…" flowed from my lips before I could stop it. Luckily for me it was only a soft whisper though it got his attention. Whirling around in about ten different directions, he never saw me. Cause by the time he got to where I was sitting I was out the back and around the corner.

Shit! What was I doing? Stalking him for Christ's sake? My control was steadily slipping as my feet carried me the same route every night, his house. A huge, overdone place with windows everywhere and little things decorating the mantles. I followed him home three days ago but that was all, I didn't stop. But tonight was different I had to see him, really see him. Had to tell him. The guilt was becoming overbearing and now that I saw him it was awful.

For all the glam that the place put off it sure didn't have a state of the art security system, nope only a flimsy lock easily opened by smashing through a window and turning it to the right. Took all of two minutes to gain access into the high profile house. His scent was everywhere for just a second I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, remembering. My thoughts were cut short when I heard faint but steady footsteps heading to the front door, luckily for me I came in the back. Making my way to what looked like the living room I plopped in a chair and waited.

Seemed like forever, waiting I mean. As I sat there I looked around it was a cozy place yet spacious as well. A part of me imagined what it would have been like to live there with him, to be happy the three of us. But it was only a fantasy that would never become a reality.

He walked right by me, a couple times in fact. Putting his briefcase down on the table is when he finally called for lights. Though his back was to me, loosing his tie, he was going for the phone when he noticed someone sitting barely four feet away.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" His voice had a certain edge to it, a dangerous one.

"Shhh, It's okay. I've missed you so much." Standing up I crossed the short distance between us but he stepped back slamming into the mantle of the massive stone fireplace.

"Nova? It can't be you, you're in Slam. You're not real!" He shouted shaking his head.

"Lewis…" I pressed myself against him. " I'm here, it's me. We can be together, I need you."

"NO! You killed her, you killed your own goddamn sister! Not to mention shot your own father and were whoring yourself for protection! Your nothing to me any more, nothing but trash that I was to blind to see in the beginning. Your father was right, you're just a slut nothing but an act. Just a heartless killer." He pushed me roughly away heading to what seemed to be a bar. Pouring himself a drink he just watched me unsure if this was real or just his mind playing tricks on him. Definitely wasn't the second. His words stung but they weren't what hurt the worst, I loved him with everything I had and here he was calling me a slut. Even my Lewis turned against me, my rock, my love.

"What has he done to you? I remember when you would fight hell or high water for me, guess things change. I've been through everything you could possibly imagine to get here, back to you. Ha! And now I find you don't want me, that I'm trash?"

"He's done nothing but provide for me and my family! Everything I have I owe to him, a good man. But you wouldn't understand."

"Understand? Understand… I understand just fine. He took everything away from me, including you! Don't you see it? He's using you you're just a pawn in his sick little game just like I was. Fuck! Open your eyes Lewis, get out now. While you still can."

"That's a lot coming from a criminal." Lewis met my eyes there was only hate filled in them, not love like mine.

"You want the truth? I've killed people, a lot. Had to it was me or them. Did I kill my own sister? No! I was at her fucking bed side for years damn you! I would never fucking hurt Liz, ever and you of all people should know that. And here I thought you were trying to get me out, to help me." Tears finally conquered my face and the mantle had to support my weight.

"I did, I tired. God baby I tried fought everyone I could find…" His whisper barely reached my ears. My hand bumped something on top of the mantle looking up I seen what it was. A frame, there were multiple each holding a picture. Examining them I realized what they were and who was in them.

"Trying to get me out huh? The fuck you were!" I threw one at his feet, the wedding one. There were several others with him and his wife. It was then did I notice the ring on his finger. Ah so it finally made sense, that's who he was waiting for.

"I love her. You were sentenced for life what was I suppose to do wait forever? I couldn't deal with it I needed…"

"What and you think I can? You know what the only thing that kept me going is? You, seeing you again! But how stupid am I to think you'd wait, still love me. Thought you knew the real truth. Guess you were to busy fucking around. Didn't take you long to replace me, looks like a real hell cat. She suck you off? Get you all…."

"Enough! If you aren't out of here and my life in 3 seconds I'm calling the cops. And that you can believe in Nova." I flopped on the couch utterly gone, how could he? After everything…

"Do it! Call them Lewis! Tell them I have a gun to your head it'll make them get here faster." The reasonable part of my mind shut off and it reminded me what I had to tell him.

"I was pregnant Lewis three months to be exact."

"What, said you could never have kids?"

"Your right, I couldn't ."

"Where is it?"

"Dead." I turned my head not letting him see the pain overwhelm me. That's when he walked over and pulled me into his arms, rocking me gently.

"What happened Nova?" He smoothed my hair and held me the whole time.

"I didn't know… I didn't know I was pregnant until I lost it. I didn't even fight Lewis, didn't even try! There were several, couldn't fend them off. I was raped and beaten so bad that I lost the baby. I lost our son." I broke down, totally broke. For an hour we stayed like that, that hour was the best time I've had since Liz was alive. His eyes bore into mine, the hatred was gone and only compassion stood out. They were soft, caring like they use to be like I remember. Never breaking eye contact I reached up with my hand bringing his mouth to meet mine. Seconds was all it took for him to open his mouth and let me in, his hands finding their usual place on my hips. Everything about it felt right, so fucking right.

"Tell me you don't love me." I whispered against his lips. His eyes were shut, when he kissed the tears away. They opened when he answered though.

"No," He paused looking away, "I love my wife." He didn't look at me when he said it, but the kiss was sure proof that he was lying. But it didn't matter he already made his decision. I jumped up, wiping away the wetness on my cheeks before adjusting my clothes. Lewis stared down at the floor probably wondering if I was going to kill him too.

The front door was being opened before either of us could say anything.

"Lewis babe, you home? I'm sorry I missed dinner but work was terrible and they kept everyone late for this stupid meeting about the new center…" She rambled on but I stopped listening it was time to go.

"Where are you…"

"Leaving, you chose your life and I'm not in it. Hope you're happy."

"Nova." He called but it was no use.

"You were my only hope Lewis." I whispered before slipping out the way I came in.

The wind played with my hair as I found the street and began to walk to where I wasn't sure. Though I paused in the middle, watching Lewis and his wife from the overbearing windows. Looked to be the perfect life, he had everything. But from watching from the street I could tell he was missing something. Love wasn't there. No, that's one thing he didn't have. Then again maybe he did, because after all this I still loved him, yes I still did.


	14. Still There

It was massive. All you could see for miles was hard bitter concrete and icy steel that sent shivers down mine spine. The Center looked to be finally complete after five months of me watching the laborious project. Course I caught the end of it being finished but it was enough. Trees of all sorts hid it the best they could but it could still be seen no matter what. To get their by foot was quite a hike, taking about two to three hours one way. Guards were everywhere, each having their own gun and communication system. Some stood outside of the electric fence that enclosed the C.C.C patrolling while others walked the inside checking for intruders. No one in their right mind would even want to get near this thing, but I lost mine a long time ago.

Everyday for five months I would learn something new about it. Studying it seemed like the best thing, the only thing I could do till I made my move. Usually I could pretty much take my time exploring around the area without any close calls with the guards. A lot of them didn't even walk the perimeter, some slept others just didn't care. So I used it to my advantage. Sneaking around back I would snap a couple pictures. Mostly of the exits. Cameras covered them but could be easily avoided if you moved with them. I shot the whole building in sections learning its design. The trees hid me really well and a lot of times I would take to climbing them to get a better view. Though it was around back that really made me stop. Cells, about 500 of them attached themselves to the Center. Could hold four or five prisoners easy without packing them in. That made my stomach drop. Would I be in one of those cells waiting my turn? If everyone only knew what disaster was going to come from this. I shook my head and started home, it was really coming true.

Around three am is when I arrived home. Well I wouldn't even call it home more like an abandoned warehouse but it was home to me. Using a flashlight I found my way to the stairs and up to my room. Looked like more of an office but beggars can't be choosers. It came complete with a couch, desk, chair and an attached bathroom. Who could ask for more? Course my life's work covered the walls, all the pictures, drawling, ideas, you name it, it was there. Even pictures of Lewis. I would watch him every night couldn't help it. As badly as I wanted him he was in my way. Also if shit went bad and I got taken he had to get me out. You could call it what you want but he was my back up plan if things fell through. Just had to make him see it.

For those five months my life was a routine. Though it had its many surprises. I had to adapt, roll with it.

Deciding to change things up a bit and take a break from "work" I went to the restaurant where I first saw Lewis. Nine on the dot is when I arrived. Dressed in an eye catching crimson red shirt with two tiny slits on the side, my leather pants and red laced boots were definitely out of place so was my dramatically done make-up. Did I care? Not in the least. Nope I was on a mission an my target was sitting five steps to the right.

When I saw them sitting there having dinner, I cringed. Then the phrase 'don't mix business with pleasure' popped into my head, there was always an exception. All eyes were on me when I sat down and ordered a drink, even his. Lewis looked up as I was seated at the table diagonal from him though my eyes were glued to his wife. She was an imposing figure, one who looked like they had to have completely control of everything. Looked like she took her job to seriously with a crisp charcoaled colored suit and brief case, her hair all tied up and out of the way. She wasn't ugly nor was she beautiful more in between though if she let her hair down and put on some makeup it might be a different story. Didn't look like Lewis's type, wasn't innocent looking enough. Probably smile, or fun didn't exist in her vocabulary. As she sipped on her water my attention turned to Lewis but he was watching me.

Sitting there wasn't as easy as it looked. My mind was screaming run, get out but I couldn't I had to do this. I wanted to though, run, run from all this and forget it but unless I shut it down I would never be safe.

When I finished my drink, I decided to put my plan into action. Taking a pen from my back pocket, I wrote a simple name on the napkin. After I folded it I stood up and walked past his table to the exit dropping it right by his foot. I never turned around to see if he picked it up, ball was in his court now and well I headed to where we were suppose to meet.

Wet Dreams, was the name of the place. It was a bar that had its hand in everything, only one of two on the entire planet. I found it when I couldn't sleep, learned real quick that it was a place for everyone who actually worked to blow off some steam. As usual, it was packed with all kinds of people, including some of the guards from the Center. I could pick them out easily but they were to dumb and drunk to notice anything except movement.

As you walked in there was the bar to your left with tables everywhere. It was kept pretty dark and very loud with all sorts of music. There were even some exotic dancers and strippers working hard for their money. It was Friday after all.

I walked in like I owned the place, my confidence was at an all time high and you could clearly see it just by the way I walked. I didn't want any fights tonight, just a break. A couple glances stole my way but I brushed them off hoping that was all that they were going to give me. Grabbing a table in the back I waited. Not two minutes after I sat down a waitress with barely anything on ventured over.

"Can I get you anything? Something special perhaps?" She drawled leaning against the table suggestively.

"Bottle of vodka bring two shot glasses."

"Sure thing hun." She whisked away through the throng of people getting me what I wanted. Returning quickly she got what I asked and I slid the credits across the table at her.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"I'm waiting for someone, maybe another time." I opened the bottle and poured myself a shot, I needed it bad.

"Alright sugar, but if he doesn't show you know where to find me." She winked before leaving and heading to another table. I just shook my head nothing could really shock me anymore.

By the time the door opened and Lewis walked in I was on my third shot and feeling a lot better than I did. He looked around for any sight of me but I stayed still seeing if he could spot me. Walking over to the bar he ran into the waitress that took my order. He talked with his hands and I could tell he was describing me. She gave him a once over before she pointed in my direction. I could see the slight frown on her face, she wouldn't be joining me tonight. My table was back against the wall so I could see the whole bar no problem when Lewis walked up and sat down he blocked my view a little though his back was the vulnerable one.

"I didn't think you were coming." I slid the bottle to him taking a break from getting smashed.

"I didn't think I was either." He ran a hand over his face before taking to the fiery liquid in front of him.

"Couldn't resist." I smiled when he looked up at me, I was right. His eyes gave him away.

"Why are you still here?" His hand shot out and caught mine almost ripping me across the table. He was fighting with himself and he didn't like that he still loved me. Nonetheless, my pistol was out and tapping against his leg.

"Don't fuck with me, you know why I'm still here. Now either let me go or I'm going to shoot you."

"You wouldn't to many people in here, be to loud." He countered.

"In this place? No one would even look up, besides its silenced. Want to find out?" That did it and he let go leaning far back in his chair.

"Listen up Lewis cause I'm only going to say this once. If you get in my way I will kill you."

"What have you become? I don't even know you anymore."

"You said it yourself babe, I'm just a heartless killer. But enough about me lets talk about you."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He laughed a little before emptying his drink. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with you, imagine if anyone recognized you? Or if I opened my mouth, which I still can't believe I haven't." Rambling on and on.

"Yes, I am. So tell me Lewis, why did you really get married. Cause after my five month observation you two aren't in love like you told me."

"What! You watched us for five months, you sick little…"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live. Answer my question."

"It was already set up after I got here by your father. Said if would be easier to forget you and move on. My attention couldn't be on you and he thought by getting married that I would finally forget."

"Ah dear old daddy playing match maker although I don't think he did such a good job this time. She's in control isn't she? Controls your every move, she has the key doesn't she? Tell me Lewis what excuse did you give her to meet me here, what lie did you feed her this time to get away for awhile?"

"Told her I had to meet the head of security to go over the plans to secure the inside, that I forgot and wouldn't be home till later."

"You don't love her do you?"

"No." It was then did I feel like I was being watched, like eyes were glued to my face. Wasn't the first time, in fact I've had that feeling for two weeks now. Whoever it was only watched and I knew if it was anyone related to the Center I would be in cuffs. I didn't look around, kept my attention on Lewis. Didn't want them to know I knew.

"What are you going to do?" He looked up with a new light in his eyes, almost eager.

"Not exactly sure yet, why trying to foil my plans?" I slid my foot up his leg wondering if he would except my challenge.

"I couldn't stop you." He let out a ragged breath. "Your different."

"Think so huh?" I leaned forward licking my lips, had to admit I was enjoying teasing him.

"I know so. So beautiful, confident, sexy…"

"A criminal, convict, an animal." I finished for him. This time he did manage to drag me across the table and I let him, missed it. Capturing my lips with a fierceness I never thought he possessed made me crazy. My arms slid around his neck while I settled my hips right where I wanted them. When I couldn't breathe I pulled back still feeling the eyes watching my every move, reaction. Fuck them, if they wanted a show they were going to get one.

"You didn't kill her did you? Did you?" He held my face in both hands so I couldn't look away.

"No." I whispered feeling things I haven't felt in years. Didn't like it. I tried to slide off his lap but his grip was iron.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I was confused, it was all over the news, reporters wouldn't leave me alone, your father telling me the details of what really happened. I couldn't handle it so I took off. But the look in your eyes never left me alone." He held me against his chest as I fought my emotions, not now.

"I thought you believed me. I trusted you, how fucking stupid was I?"

"I didn't know what to believe, but this time I'm not letting go."

"You don't know what you are holding on to."

"Where's the girl I fell in love with? What happened to her? I know she's still in here…"

"She's dead Lewis. You killed her a long time ago!" I threw myself off him heading

towards the door in a mood like no other. He followed me out onto the damp filthy streets with no light to guide the way. But I made sure I grabbed his shot glass with his fingerprints still on it and snagged his id card when I was on his lap, I needed both to get into the Center. I needed an eye scan also but I didn't come up with a way on how to get that yet. He caught up to me and spun me around.

"I love you Nova, I always have. Just took me time to realize it. There's got to be something we can do, I'll run with you whatever it takes to be together. I want our son back, to have a family." Out of the corner of my eye something seemed to come straight out of the wall and retreat to a back alley. Shit!

"We live in two different worlds Lewis, you don't even know me anymore. You gave up on me, left me to the wolves. Now, well now I am one. You can't love me, go home back to your wife where you belong. I'm here strictly to settle a score and then I'm gone. Oh and by the way he was my son, never yours. Like I said before you made your decision a long time ago. Your drunk go home and get some sleep." As I headed home that stupid saying wouldn't leave me alone. Don't mix business with pleasure. Ha! Damn straight. Another favorite was trust kills. Oh and this time I was being followed, not good.

* * *

I was tired, pissed off and drunk none liked to be mixed. Whoever was behind me I led all the way home. Didn't care anymore. If they were fucking watching me for two weeks they knew where I lived. The only thing on my mind was sleep.

Trudging up the stairs in the dark I hit the shower first getting Lewis's scent off my body. I felt like my emotions were ripping me in two. God what was I doing? Fuck! The water was quickly shut off and I threw on a towel heading towards the couch. It wasn't until I got there did I notice someone sitting at the desk, someone big. I blamed it on the booze. But then it spoke.

"Thought I'd find you here." A deep throaty voice stopped me dead, holy fuck! Lunging for my pistol I grabbed it and fired. Though by that time he was already behind me. Turning to face him, he knocked the gun out of my hands and pinned me on the couch.

"Get the fuck off of me, now! You fucker, I'm going to fucking kill you and I'm going to fucking enjoy every second!" Furious, nah way beyond that. He found my threats funny and returned them.

"Come on little girl, look who you're talking to. Think I haven't heard that before? Quite the vicious bitch are we?" Liquid metal looked back at me as I fought to keep my eyes open, maybe drinking wasn't the best idea. Felt like I had to vomit.

"Fucking dick you're suppose to be dead!"

"Yeah, suppose to be. Still upset that I left you?" Still able to use my feet I managed to lift my leg and slam the heel of my foot into his knee. Hearing an audible pop and a loud groan from him. My hands were freed and my pistol was retrieved. While he was getting up I didn't hesitate when I pulled the trigger. Click. No fucking way! Sounded like the bullet was jammed in the chamber. Son of a bitch! He came at me then, charging like a wild animal. Dropping the useless weapon I saw the other lying on the table to the right of me. Snatching it and aiming this one did fire. My vision was blurry and seeing double, I only managed to hit his shoulder. That only pissed him off more.

He rammed me into the wall with a shiv to my throat cutting in just enough. Blood for blood.

"Had your shot and blew it. Big mistake." He howled in my ear, I smiled.

"Kill me motherfucker! Someone better fucking do it soon, I'm sick of playing games."

"Games? I see some of the games you play, pretty fucking stupid."

"Don't lecture me on the games I play son of a bitch! Why can't you just die and do us all a favor?" The shiv sank deeper into my throat and I waited for it to come but nothing ever did.

"No one can kill me." He removed the shiv and replaced it with his hand squeezing.

"Go to hell Riddick and while you're down there go fuck yourself." My eyes shut and I was out for the count, never hearing the last comment.

"Already been there."

Ahh I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, my neck hurt like a bitch, hell everything did. As I peered down at my once white towel I saw that now it was a nice red. Scanning the room no one but me was in there but me, was I that drunk? Nah cause where did the blood come from? I know I didn't cut my own throat, cause I knew if I tried I wouldn't be opening my eyes ever again. Attempting to get up was a mistake. Least I was on the couch.

"Don't move."

"Don't tell me what to do." I rolled over to find him sitting in the far corner of the room with my life's work scattered in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck out of here!" I didn't know why I bothered he completely ignored me.

"Trying to piece your life back together?" Throwing some pictures at me I knew what he was talking about. The ones of Lewis.

"Fuck off! Leave me alone, damn you."

"He's the one you called out to while lying next me, isn't he?" No answer.

"The father of your child, how'd he take the news?" That was it. With all the strength left in me I ran for all I was worth and jumped on him fists getting some very nice hits on his face. Even got an elbow in before he had both my hands in one of his.

"Calm down. You done?"

"Why are you here?" My head fell against his chest in misery.

"Some Mercs don't think I'm dead. Took some people off the planet can't stay with them, need a place to hide out."

"Well I don't give a fuck where you hide out as long as it isn't here."

"You owe me." It was his last card but he played it well. He saved my ass way back when.

"Don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He growled into my ear before releasing me.


	15. Games

Could shit get any worse? I'll tell you I'm starting to doubt it. What else can go wrong? Hope nothing else. Well revise that, things were about to get worse, real thick real quick.

The bustling of the guards, the feel in the air was off. Something was coming or rather someone. Of course as soon as I found out who it was my appearance change was vital. I'm sure you can guess who it was. Yep, daddy was coming, after finally being released from the hospital, to see his dream in concrete. The second I got word, panic set in. I knew I had to change, he would recognize me in a heartbeat.

I ducked into the first store I saw, hoping it had what I needed. To my surprise it did but I was running through the isles drawling way to much attention to myself. Hair dye, colored contacts, tan in a bottle, flashy make up, nail polish, earrings, anything I could get my hand on that would make me the complete opposite of what I was. Next were the clothes. I grabbed a whole bunch but the leather coat was my favorite. It came almost all the way down to my calf, concealing whatever could fit under it. I had to have it.

After checking out, there was a big dent in my credits. You only live once. Carrying the three bags back to the warehouse and seeing Riddick was gone, hopefully for good, I got to work.

Hair was first. Picking the black was a bold choice but I had to look totally different. That took some time, though it was worth it when I was done. I put in the green colored contacts, which much to my liked still showed off my gold flecks. The tan in a can followed, although I didn't like the name, looked alright after I sprayed in on and I didn't come out orange. Applying the makeup and painting my nails a deep red almost finished the look. Leaving all the clothes in the bags but a couple shirts , a pair of pants and the leather jacket I put them away behind the couch. Just in case shit went bad and I had to get out. So I put on the shirt I tempted Lewis with, black jeans, red laced boots and the leather jacket. But I still felt naked, my pistols were missing. Checking the cracked mirror in the bathroom, something cold, almost scary started back at me. Chilled me, I didn't even recognize myself. I missed my eyes and my soft loving look. Now I did look the part, I did look like a killer.

You never know how much different you act when you wear a mask, a disguise or in my case change your look. I felt like a shadow, blending in with the night, becoming almost as empty.

Wandering the streets had become a bad habit of mine but it taught me things that would always be useful. Heavy breathing and pounding footfalls alerted me someone was coming up from behind and quick. Staying perfectly still against one of the walls my victim passed right by unaware of what was watching her. It was Lewis's commanding wife jogging well after sun down. Hmmm… my interest got the best of me and I trailed her. The whole time my fingers itched for my pistol, to land one right in the back of her head and walk away. Who would know? Who would care? I know Lewis wouldn't but then on the flip side I didn't know if killing her would push him over the edge. I definitely didn't want to do that. Plus since Memo was to be here within the month, I knew he would know who shot her. Besides all that, I still wanted to do it. There were also those questions that didn't have answers, like what was her role in the Center? Was she important? Could I use her?

Just before dawn I walked home without blood on my hands. I resisted my urges for once in my pathetic life. Sleep wasn't something that came easy anymore. There was just so much going on that my mind ran over and over it couldn't latch on to anything firm.

"I'm so tired…" I yawned taking off my jacket and putting my pistols on the small table near the couch. Which looked damn good by the way. But the best part of all no Riddick.

"Maybe he found a fucking hole to crawl into, prick" I cursed before my eyes shut and sleep took me away for while.

I wasn't there long. My shoulder felt like it was being ripped from my body. Ignoring it didn't work.

"What?!" I yelled sitting up ready to fight for the death.

"We have company." The big brute was back.

"You're still here? Damn, thought you left." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and grabbed my friends.

"Shutup. Stay here." He walked out of the room with shivs in hand.

"Don't order me around! Bastard. I'm coming." I groaned following. I was no good though, couldn't see in the dark. But I didn't need to. By the time I found my flashlight and clicked it on the two intruders were lying face down on the ground, Riddick cleaning his shivs off on one of their pant legs.

"Guards." Uniforms gave them away. "Why are they here?"

"We have to go, now." His voice held no question.

I didn't have to be told twice. Running up the stairs, I grabbed my bags of clothes and all my pictures, drawlings, documents and anything off the walls and in the desk. Taking off back down the stairs, I found the door quite easily. Riddick was already outside, scanning the area.

"Where have you been?"

"Now's not the time to be asking questions."

"Oh excuse me."

"Keep quiet and keep up." Conversation terminated. The next forty-five minutes I had to follow him not saying a word. Sure isn't easy. A deserted house was the destination. Looked like hell from the outside.

"Wow! You have some taste, I liked mine a lot better."

"To small."

"Yeah for you." I went to stroll past him when he caught my wrist twirling me around. He was looking at me weird, like he was seeing me for the first time. Thankfully for me his goggles were off so I could read him a little bit. His eyes traveled up my body, while his other hand caught some of my hair.

"Suits you." Was all he said before going in. Follow or not to follow?

Had to admit the place was a lot more spacious than the tiny rooms I was in. It was two floors with a bathroom and a couple bedrooms upstairs, kitchen and living room down stairs. Much better. Claiming one of the rooms as my own I put my shit on the bed before putting up my pictures and diagrams. The ID card and the shot glass were safely tucked under the musty old bed. Riddick was down stairs throwing some shit into the fridge. Looked like food but with him you never know.

"They are starting to catch on." His gaze never left the window.

"There's no way, you're just being paranoid. Besides you're not even in this."

"You're leaving to many trails."

"Fuck you. I'm doing just fine without your help, there's the door don't let it hit you on the way out." He laughed at that one, really laughed.

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"So what? What else do I have to play? I have to take down that Center or not just me but every criminal is going to be turned into a fucking robot! Including you, but I'm more interested in payback."

"You don't know what you want." Riddick stalked towards me with evil intentions.

"How do you know?" I stood my ground letting him approach.

"Watched you." He circled me, "You're sleeping with the enemy, trying to get your life back."

"Two weeks, so that was you. Got to tell you, you lost some of your skills." I hit back not liking that we were now touching.

"You'll never get it back, it's gone. He'll fuck you over before you could blink. I know his type."

"No, he loves me." His chest rumbled as he backed me into a wall.

"He's setting you up babe, trust me." His hands were on either side of his head while his legs had mine pinned.

"Trust you?! How can I, you fucking left me on the shore while you swam away! Do you have any idea what it was like in there? I was a fucking play thing for the guards without you, every night for four months I was fucked, every damn night for hours. I couldn't get out…" I would have slid down the wall if he wasn't holding me to it. Everything came back, felt real.

"You were weak, you wouldn't have lasted an hour with me." He whispered in my ear before backing off and leaving me slide down the wall. He did what he did best, walked away.


	16. Realization

"An hour!" I huffed as I slowly got to my feet destined to break away from the defeat that was about to consume me. I needed to focus on finding a way in and shutting the Center down. As I wandered into the back room with all my layouts of the place my mind went to work as to what I could accomplish. First was first, I needed an in. Lewis's wife was the only lead I had, but then again getting her was also for personal satisfaction.

Spending hours on the layouts and dimly lit pictures of the place the time grew late. I was at a stand still, what to do what to do. I could not come up with a way to get in. The only thing I could come up with is if I could somehow…

"Still wasting your time?" God I really started to relish that voice of his.

" What do you want Riddick? What's going to make you go away?" I did not try to hide my aggravation.

"You need to move on, open your eyes. You're a criminal, a killer nothing is going to change that. Start running and don't look back." His words held no emotion as he came towards me yet again.

"I need to finish this, I have to make things right. Memo has to die and the Center needs to be shut down…"

"And Lewis?" His breath caressed my neck as his hands slid around my throat.

"It's not about him!" I yelled as his hands tightening their grip.

"Bullshit!" He roared back, advancing further.

"This is none of your business! Leave, go to hell , just go somewhere else! I know what I am doing!"

"I'm interested in seeing you fail, besides I have business to take care of." His hands were so tight around my throat I thought I was going to pass out until I had enough sense to hit him in the groin. His hands opened just enough for me to slip through. I didn't make it to the door. As I ducked and started running my feet fell out from under me as I was pulled back into the room. His rage was obvious and on the brink of out of control.

"Jack's in there and your going to take her place!" Riddick ripped off his goggles so all I could see were his shined eyes. I was lying flat on the floor with him on top of me restraining my arms while I thrashed around trying desperately to break free of his iron hold.

"Jack? Whose Jack? What are you talking about? Get off of me you bastard! NOW! I am not taking anyone's place, who do you think you are I am not…" Surprising, during my outburst, he let go stood up and walked to the door. I laid there completely bewildered as to what just occurred. Trading places?

"You have a week to get in there or Lewis is dead." He turned around to make his point, his eyes holding mine for minutes. I didn't know what to say, how to say it or what the hell was going on. There was something he was keeping from me. This Jack character, whom he never spoke of until now. I obviously needed to do research on this situation…

"Don't get any ideas, I'll deliver you to daddy myself, after you watch me kill Lewis." His laughter sent chills down my spine when I realized how serious he was. It was at that moment that I believed that everything I heard about the monster standing in front of me was true.

"Not if I kill you first." I whispered not caring if he heard me or not. It was the end of the road, now or never. I knew what I had to do, a lot of people had to die. Wouldn't be the first time, I thought to myself with disgust. Richard B. Riddick was an enemy not an accomplice, it finally made sense. I screamed at myself for letting him get so close.

'He used me this whole time. Since the first day he met me he knew what he wanted, what he was doing. I'm so stupid how did I not see it? Did I not want to see it ? He followed me, sought me out for a reason, a reason that I am just finding out about now, a reason I was to dumb to see. Jack…. Jack? I knew there was something, something I couldn't put my finger on! God why did I not add things up…' My mind raged on scolding me for trusting such an evil. I was his pawn, one he was going to trade for his queen.

My mind was filled with feelings of stupidity and betrayal. God I knew better didn't I? Guess not. What was it going to take? Don't trust anyone especially the number one most wanted criminal of all time. 'Great job Nova! Now get your ass in gear.' I thought to myself as I rushed around the room gathering as much evidence as I had about the center. I needed to get in there as soon as possible and then get the hell out of dodge. I decided that I was not going to be a pawn anymore. The Center was going down, daddy was going down as was Riddick and maybe even Lewis's wife just for the hell of it.

My determination was at an all time high, I needed answers and quick. I needed to know the details on what exactly I needed to gain access to the Criminal Control Center. I figured that once I gained access that anyone in there was a robot anyway so the whole place just had to go. But this Jack character that Riddick spoke of would not leave the steel trap of my mind. Who was he? Wait didn't he say her? Why did Riddick care so much? Just more mysteries left to be solved in only a week's time!

After I climbed out the window, and headed towards Lewis's place to hopefully figure shit out, I wondered if I would be better off just giving into Riddick's threats.


End file.
